


Max & Monica's Sexy Adventure

by Dachimotsu



Category: Dark Cloud (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure, Ahegao, Amnesia, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bestiality, Bondage, Cum Bath, Cum Inflation, Cum Pool, Cumdump, Drugs, Dwarf, Everything is Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gangbang, Human, Human Pet, Humor, Incest, Inflation, Loli, Lolicon, MILF, Maid, Masturbation, Midget, Mind Break, Mind Control, Monster - Freeform, Monster Rape, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Paizuri, Parody, Photography, Princess - Freeform, Rape, Re-write, Robot, Sex, Sex Machine, Sex Slave, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Smut, Stomach Bulge, Straight Sex, Straight Shota, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Time Travel, Titjob, Vaginal Sex, aphrodisiac, blowjob, clone, clown, gangrape, handjob, huge insertion, sleeping, slut, teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 37,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dachimotsu/pseuds/Dachimotsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Griffon's armies are attacking the future, raping and enslaving everyone. Now, it's up to two time-traveling youths to restore the past so that the future can fight back. But to make that many descendants in such a short time would require an orgy the likes of which the world has never seen.<br/>---<br/>In this parody/re-telling of Dark Cloud 2, absolutely everything is sexualized, and no pretty girl will go unfucked. New chapters added periodically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fuck This Shit, I'm Out

As the night's thunderstorm raged, each flash cast shadows of the knight armor that lined the halls of Castle Raybrandt. The heavy sound of rain beat against the castle's stone walls, and drowned out the footsteps of its monstrous intruders. All of the castle's guards were busy dealing with the decoy troop at the base of the castle, rendering them unable to run to the royal family's aid. The trespassers, though human in shape, were lanky demons, wrapped in leather and wearing a pointed helmet with a single, cyclopean eyehole. Each of their arms were tapered at the end, having points instead of hands. With their single eyes fixated on their target, they gave chase to the castle's lone princess.

Princess Monica Raybrandt is a beautiful 15-year-old girl, with magenta eyes and red-pink hair, most of which was tied back in a long ponytail while the rest hung down on either side of her head, parted down the middle. Her hair was tied back with a large, purple ribbon adorned with an aqua-colored jewel, and near the tip of her ponytail was a small, gold band. The crossed sash that covered her breasts, baring her shoulders and midriff, and the puffy shorts she wore were of a thin, off-white material that was almost translucent. Two darkened dots marked the obvious location of her tiny areolae. She ran in high-heeled boots made from purple leather and adorned with red ribbons.

As Monica fled through the dark, stone hallways, the only illumination being the dimmed chandeliers and the constant flashing of lightning, she could see the open door to her parents' bedroom slightly ajar in the distance. “What?! Those monsters are in my father's room?!” she cried. “Father!” Before she could reach the door, however, another demonic soldier came flying in through a window in front of her. Surrounded, Monica was backed into a corner.

With nowhere left to run, Monica frantically looked between the four soldiers that approached her, as they neared, she pushed herself against the wall, hoping that someone would come to save her within the next few seconds. Now within range, two of the soldiers wrapped their lanky arms around hers and dragged her away from the wall, forcing her into a kneeling position on the hallway's central carpeting. A third soldier stood in front of her, and using his thin, conical forearm, he slipped it between Monica's small breasts and tore off the sash that once covered them. The fourth soldier, who now stood behind Monica, latched his arm onto Monica's pants and pulled them down, revealing a pair of pure-white panties. Monica scornfully said nothing as her naked body was shamefully gazed upon by the enemy.

The two soldiers that held her arms now released them, instead pushing down on her shoulders and forcing her onto all fours. Hearing the sound of rustling leather, Monica looked up to see that the monster in front of her had taken out its erect penis from beneath his uniform. Grabbing her head with both of his nubs, he fought against the struggling princess and forced his cock into her mouth, wasting no time in fucking it. The one behind her followed suit, and stuck his dick deep into her pussy in one shove. Monica's scream was muffled by the shaft in her mouth, and each time her cunt was fucked, she rocked forward onto it.

With her fixed in place by two cocks, the remaining two soldiers relinquished Monica's shoulders and took point at her rear. One of the soldiers climbed on top and shoved it in her tiny asshole, while the last dick was shoved into her pussy from underneath, filling her slot with two rods. Each time one penis pulled out, the other was shoved in, and this rhythm kept Monica feeling like she was being fucked with every motion. With all three holes filled, Monica couldn't handle how good it felt, and her eyes rolled back as her mind went blank.

Shortly after Monica gave up struggling, the soldiers began communicating in their own language; the language of the Darklings. It seemed as though they were coordinating something, for as they spoke, they fucked Monica faster and faster until all four came inside her at the same time. She was forced to swallow as cum shot down her throat, and her womb and stomach became slightly bloated. As her belly grew larger and warmer, the feeling sent her into orgasm as well, causing her to lose the feeling in her legs. Sperm poured out of each hole as the soldiers pulled out all at once, allowing Monica to drop onto the floor in a stupor.

Their mission accomplished, the soldiers headed for their rendezvous point, but one soldier asked another, “Hey... do you think it's gay that our dicks were just touching?”

The soldier pondered the question, and answered, “I don't think it counts if they were both inside a girl at the time.”

“Oh. Okay... But just so you know, I think it's totally cool if you're gay.”

“I'm asking for a transference.”

 

After the soldiers were gone, Monica finally came to her senses and got up off the floor. She pulled her pants up, still soaked in cum, and used her arms to cover her chest as she hurried over to the master bedroom. Pushing the door open, Monica was shocked at the horrific sight. Her father's leg had been injured, and was lying on the floor, unable to stop the man who was currently raping the queen.

It was Gaspard, the evil emperor's right-hand man, and his cock was currently draped in the folds of Queen Raybrandt. She was dripping from head-to-toe in his cum, and it was clear they'd been at it for an extremely long time. Monica could only stare as her mother's tongue lay out, her eyes rolled back, and her smile betraying her.

“Look at that lewd face,” Gaspard mocked as he fucked the beautiful queen. “You know your husband and daughter are both watching, and yet you can't help but love it, can you? How can you ever face them again?”

“I'm s-s-sorr-y-y-y,” she stuttered, barely able to speak with all the strength fucked out her. “I c-c-can't h-help-p i-it. P-plea-ease f-for-give m-me!”

“I forgive you, my love...” grunted the king through his teeth, in pain from his injury.

“Forgive this! I'm going to make sure that your cock will never satisfy her again!” Gaspard began thrusting his huge manhood into the queen harder and faster, causing her to moan even loader in short, rapid bursts. Her tongue flapped about as she slobbered all over herself, until finally, Gaspard came yet again, filling her already-full womb even more so and expanding her royal abdomen. As he pulled out, what must've been two gallons of cum poured out of her, like she was only a bucket for holding it.

Gaspard dropped the still-smiling, still-orgasming queen into the puddle of sperm, then looked at the family as a whole as he pulled up his pants. “I hope you all enjoyed our little visit,” Gaspard sarcastically insulted. “If you did, you can look forward to our return. I do hope you'll be just as easy to raid then as you were tonight.” Cackling sinisterly, a blue portal opened up near Gaspard, and the two of them vanished as they made contact.

The horrid scene now over, Monica rushed to her father's side. “Father! Are you alright?” she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“It's just a sprained leg,” King Raybrandt assured. “But your mother... I don't think she'll recover from this as easily...”

Monica looked to the pitiful sight that was her mother. The queen was fingering herself as she rolled about the puddle of Gaspard's sperm, moaning and demanding more as she weakly lapped it up with her tongue. “Oh, no...” Monica said as she clenched her fist. “Not her, too...”

 

\----------

 

Meanwhile, in a town that was very distant, though not spatially, a similar storm rained down. The citizens of Palm Brinks, a homely city with brick buildings, colored roof tiles, and cobblestone roads, had just caught themselves in the downpour and were now running to wherever it was they needed to be. The city was surrounded on all sides by an insurmountable stone wall, and no one had seen beyond it in over fifteen years. Nevertheless, the people remained content with their lives, and never gave thought to the world beyond.

One youth that had been caught in the storm was Maximilian, son of the richest man in town and upcoming inventor. Max was thirteen years old, had neck-length blonde hair, and green eyes. He wore a worker's cap, a long-sleeved yellow shirt, and a large pair of blue, denim overalls. On his feet were two brown, leather shoes, on each hand was a fingerless work glove, and attached to his belt was a large bag filled with tools. Hanging from his neck was a gold pendant adorned with a large, red jewel.

Finally reaching the awning that covered the door to his workplace, Cedric's Sexbot Shop, Max stepped inside and began drying off at the welcome mat. The interior was very industrial, with green walls made from scrap metal, pipes and wires dangling from the ceiling, and wooden floors. Every corner was filled with unusual machines, many of which were used for sexual activity. There were “horses”, bondage beds, tentacle-rape robots, and a number of milking machines. Cedric's store was very popular and successful, as he was the only vendor of sexual gadgetry in the whole city.

“Aw, I'm soaked!” Max whined as he shook off as much water as he could and squeezed some out of his hat. Still damp, but no longer dripping, he stepped further into the store, and his boss greeted him from behind the counter.

“Ah, Max. Pretty early today, eh?” asked Cedric, owner of the store and mentor to Max. He was an elderly fellow, but strong and hard-working. He had gray hair, a beard, tiny glasses that sat on his nose, a red, backwards worker hat, a white t-shirt, blue overalls, and leather shoes.

“Yeah, I guess,” Max answered, not considering half-an-hour to be early. “But, take a look at this! Ta-da!” Max chuckled as he pulled out what appeared to be a large, paper voucher. Pictured on it was an image of a fat-faced clown wearing a large top hat, and a beautiful, scantily-clad woman dressed in a leotard and bunny ears. “Check this out! I got a ticket for 'Flotsam's Sexhibition Show'.”

“Oh, good for you,” Cedric congratulated, having already seen the show a number of times already. He was more interested in the erotic novel he was currently reading. “Your dad's not gonna try to stop ya?”

“He said I could go!”

“Well, you'd better finish your work quick then, huh?”

“Right!”

“Hey Max, what's that you've got there?” Cedric asked, pointing to the necklace Max was wearing.

“What, this?” Max repeated, holding up the pendant. “Father gave it to me yesterday. 'Always wear it!', he said. It's pretty old. I don't know what it is.”

“Hmmm...” Cedric pondered the meaning behind the actions of Max's father, Gerald.

“Well, can I get started?” Max interrupted Cedric's thoughts, eager to get to work.

“Oh, yeah. Go ahead. Gable's sexbot is on the desk downstairs. Go to it, lad.”

“Leave it to me!” With his boss assured, Max headed downstairs to the workbench where the inactive sexbot was seated. Gable had named his “Stephanie”, or “Stef” for short. Though she was the most advanced machine they had, it was still very archaic in appearance, being made mostly of wood and running on fuel rather than electricity. Stef's body was still shaped like an attractive, female human, with breasts, genitalia, and mouth made of rubber, and blue lights for the eyes.

“Okay, here we go...” said Max as he grabbed a giant wrench and sat down at the workbench. “Now, let's see what the problem is.” Max flipped the switch located beneath a flap on the robot's head, and Stef hummed to life. As she stuttered and spouted, her incredibly loud engine roaring, she looked about the room before finally looking at Max.

“MASTER?” she asked.

“Sorry, Stef. Gable's not here.”

“MASTER'S COCK NEEDS TO GO INSIDE STEF.”

“Hmm... That doesn't sound right. Cocks go in _barns_ , not robots! You're going to need re-programming.”

“Uh, Max?” Cedric interrupted, having heard what Max just said. “Tell ya what, why don't you let me handle that? You can go see your show.”

“Really? Are you sure? Alright, if you insist.” With that, Max put his wrench away in his toolbag and ran for the door.

Cedric let out a deep groan. “That kid. You'd think after working here for so long, he'd learn something. Hopefully that show will teach him a thing or two.”

 

The storm had ended, and in its place was a starry night sky. A huge circus tent acted as a beacon of light, visible from anywhere in the city. In the town square, several civilians were either leaving the show, waiting for their turn to enter, or just hanging outside of it. Many boys brought their girlfriends to see the show, as well as husbands bringing their wives, fathers bringing their daughters, mothers bringing their children, brothers bringing their sisters... basically, anyone that they fucked on a regular basis.

Standing guard at the front of the tent was a clown, his face obscured by a ceramic mask. Accompanying him was an attractive young lady dressed as a playboy bunny. As Max approached, the clown told him he needed a ticket to go in. Max reached into his bag, and pulled out the very ticket. “Here it is,” he presented.

“Hurry up. It's starting,” warned the clown.

“Yep.” Now admitted, Max entered the circus tent. Inside, a small crowd had gathered in front of the central show area. Being shorter than most of the adults that were standing there, Max was unable to see past any of them. He could hear some very loud moans, and the people in the crowd seemed to be very pleased by what they saw.

“Hey, this is no good. I can't see anything.” Max examined his surroundings, and to his left, he spotted a ladder that led up to the beams normally used by trapezists. Without hesitating or thinking of the consequences, Max ran over to the ladder and climbed up. Now at a higher vantage point, he could see everything that was happening in the show.

In the central show area, several girls dressed as playboy bunnies were fucking each other using double-ended dildos, but that wasn't what made it so impressive. They were doing it while stacked on top of one another, like a cheerleader pyramid. They had to keep their balance, even while being fucked, or they'd all fall. After a few more minutes of this, they all stopped and began leaping out of formation, landing on their feet on the floor below, an act which prompted the audience to cheer loudly.

“Wow,” said Max, not as impressed as he felt he should be. “Those girls sure have good balance. That must've taken a lot of practice. Now, I wonder what the next act is.”

He would not have to wonder for long, for the next act began almost as soon as the previous one ended. From behind a curtain emerged two people. One was an enormous, burly man wearing nothing but suspenders, his rippling muscles on full display. He had a brown mohawk, and wore big sunglasses that completely obscured his eyes, as well as a perpetual frown. The other was a beautiful woman, with chin-length, silver-blue hair, a short, strapless top that covered her large breasts, a white miniskirt, pink sandals, and gold bracelets. On her left cheek, left arm, and left leg were several colorful markings showing suns, moons, and stars.

“Hey,” noted Max to himself. “I know that woman. That's Milane, from the local weapon shop. Wow, I didn't know she was a performer. I wonder if she's going to show off how good she is with a sword.” Unfortunately for Max, the sword that Milane would be using was not of the metal variety. After the crowd's cheers died down, Milane stepped over to the Strongman, and unzipped his pants. Already erect, the man's enormous cock sprung out, causing everyone in the audience to gasp. About two feet in length, Milane couldn't even wrap her hands around it as she struggled to give it a few strokes.

As Milane turned to face the audience, the Strongman put his enormous hands on her waist, and slowly lifted her into the air. Following his lead, Milane spread her legs outward, lifting her miniskirt to reveal her bare crotch. As the Strongman began pushing his prick into Milane's tight twat, she grabbed his hands tightly to brace herself. Slowly and carefully, the prick slid in, and when it finally entered, the Strongman quickly pulled Milane all the way down to the base, shoving his enormous length inside her all at once and creating a huge protrusion from her abdomen. Everyone in the audience gasped at the sight, wondering how much practice Milane must've had to be able to stretch that much.

Lifting Milane up to the prick, the Strongman once again pulled her down to the base. Then he lifted her, and pulled her back down, fucking her using only his arm-strength, and never thrusting his pelvis. Milane was already broken, her eyes rolled back, her tongue hanging out to the side, and her arms flailing about as she was fucked faster and faster. As she rose and fell, her top fell off, revealing her large breasts bouncing up and down. After fucking her for a whole half-an-hour, the Strongman finally came, and a lake's worth of cum shot forth, expanding Milane's belly to several times its original size and gushing out of her pussy like a waterfall. The Strongman lifted Milane off of his dick and slowly laid her onto the floor, right in the pool of cum. Her whole body convulsed, having been climaxing this entire time and still doing so.

The audience was speechless, but after a few seconds, everyone stood up and began cheering loudly. One girl in the audience smacked her boyfriend over the back of the head and asked, “Why don't YOU ever fuck ME like that?!” As the lights came on, a clown announced that the current show was over, and that there'd be an intermission.

“Aw, man,” Max mumbled, disappointed. “Is that all? I thought Milane would at least do a knife-throwing act or something. Why did Father want me to see this show, anyway?”

“Well, Mayor. You're certainly looking well,” came a voice from a nearby room. “Well, if it isn't Claire, my favorite young lady! You thought of everything.”

“Huh?” Max asked, looking in the voice's direction. “What's this about?”

“Oh, this is good! Indeed, your daughter's mouth is just the best!” The voice was coming from the main office of the tent, located behind a nearby curtain. Max slowly approached, and quietly peeked inside. In the office were three people, two men and a young girl.

Max recognized all three of them. The one who was speaking was Flotsam, owner of the circus. He was a portly fellow, wearing a large, blue waistcoat with blue top hat and white pants. His face was painted in white makeup, with red eyeshadow and lipstick, as was common for clowns, and his blonde hair curled upward from underneath his hat.

The other man was Mayor Need, leader of the town of Palm Brinks, though he had been a flaky worrywart for as long as Max had known him. He was middle-aged, with short, blonde hair, facial hair, and glasses. He was often seen wearing a white dress shirt, with red vest, tie, and dress pants.

The girl, who was currently giving a blowjob to Flotsam, was Claire, daughter of Mayor Need. She has long, blonde hair with long, curly bangs and green eyes. She wore a blue, long-sleeved blouse with laces in the front, as well as a long, brown skirt and blue shoes. She and the mayor lived in the house next to Max's.

“So,” Flotsam began, sitting in his chair while Claire sucked him off, “have you found it?”

“Well...” Mayor Need stuttered, trying to find an excuse. “Not yet... you see...”

“Now Mayor, are you really trying hard enough? You know what happens to your precious daughter here if you don't find the stone. Don't you?!” Claire looked up at Flotsam after hearing this, but continued to suck his dick. She'd known Flotsam to make these threats, but nothing ever came of them, so she wasn't worried. Her father, on the other hand...

“W-wait, please! I'm trying my best to find it. Please, I need more time!”

Flotsam's bad mood was eased as Claire grabbed his balls, causing him to cum in her mouth. She happily swallowed every drop and continued to suck off the ringleader. “Ah well, what can you do?” Flotsam forgave. “But remember, this chance is your last!”

“Are you sure that the stone is in this town?”

“Oh, yes. Hee, hee, hee. Oh, I can smell it. I can smell it! The stone is in this town. Absolutely!”

“But, we've turned the mine inside out looking for it. We couldn't find a trace.”

“Hm... Claire, dear?” Hearing her name, Claire immediately perked up. “Be a good girl and take off your clothes.”

“Oh. Oh my...” stuttered the worried mayor.

Not caring about her father's apprehension, Claire gladly did as she was asked, untying her shirt and lifting it up and over her head, revealing her small, teenage tits. She then slowly pulled down her skirt, pointing her ass toward Flotsam as she did, to make sure he got a good look. Need sweated nervously as he couldn't bring himself to look away from his daughter's bare figure.

“Oh, what's the matter, Mayor?” Flotsam mocked. “I told you before, didn't I? I don't tolerate excuses!!” Flotsam looked at Claire and silently pointed as his crotch. Happy to oblige, Claire climbed into Flotsam's lap and mounted him. Fixing his dick into place, she slowly inserted it into herself and began riding him, all on her own. Need gulped as he watched his daughter fuck another man.

“Ah,” Flotsam sighed as he stroked Claire's back. “The people in this town really are living the sweet life, eh? Not knowing anything of the outside world, they're lost in their carefree lives. With such a pack of nymphos, no wonder they can't find a single stone!”

“You can't tell anyone about the outside!” Need warned. “There'd be a panic. Then no one would be able to look for your stone!”

“Oh, I know, Mayor-poo. We'll keep it our little secret... Ohohoho!” The tension was broken when the sound of a tin can being knocked over was heard. Flotsam and Need both looked in the sound's direction, to see Max standing in the doorway. “Who are you?!”

“Max?!” Need asked, surprised to see him there. “Run! Hurry!!”

Not wasting a second, Max turned around and fled from the room. Flotsam looked about his office, and shouted, “Wake up, fools!” From several boxes that filled the corners of the room sprung several clowns, as though they were in hiding, waiting to be called upon for some dirty deed. “Did you see it? The red stone around that boy's neck! We've found it, at last! Hahahaha!”

“You know,” said one of the clowns, “one of our guys had to have let that kid in here. You should probably fire him for not noticing it then.”

“YOU'RE going to be fired if you don't get off your asses and chase after him!!” At his command, the clowns all leapt into action, running off in the direction that Max went.

“Um, Flotsam?” Claire asked between breaths as she continued to ride his cock. “Should I chase after him, too?”

“No, no, no. You're fine right where you are, sweetie. So far, you're the ONLY one that hasn't disappointed me tonight.” The compliment made Claire smile, as she remained oblivious to everything else that was happening around her.

 

As Max ran out of the circus tent, he looked back inside to see a small gang of clowns chasing after him. He turned and fled into town, hoping he'd be able to lose them in the streets, but no such luck. The clowns were highly-trained and very athletic, and easily kept up with the boy. The drawbridge was currently up, so he had no choice but to take to the alleyways. Maybe the more difficult terrain would increase the distance between him and his pursuers. As he tried to lose them, he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

“Max!” cried the voice. It was Max's best friend, Donny, and he was beckoning to Max from under a manhole cover. Without hesitating, Max jumped into the hole, and Donny closed the lid just as the clowns passed by.

As Donny slid down to the base of the ladder, he waited for the exhausted Max to finish climbing down on his own. Upon reaching the bottom, Max could finally take a moment to catch his breath.

“You okay?” Donny asked, concerned. Donny was a younger boy than Max, and was the son of Morton. Morton was the owner of Morton's Sundries, was Vice-Mayor, and was Mayor Need's best friend. Donny was a rebellious youth, always stealing things and running away from home. He had long, dark brown hair that covered his eyes, and his tattered clothes and steepled hat were more befitting of a homeless man, though he wore them anyway. He was determined to earn a life of luxury on his own, without the aid of his father's success or business.

“Y-yeah...” Max answered as he stood up straight. “You saved me, Donny.”

“Hey, don't mention it. What happened out there? Who are those guys??”

“Flotsam's circus troupe.”

“Why are they after you?”

“I think I heard something I wasn't supposed to. I didn't understand exactly what was going on, but I needed to get out of there.”

“Yeah, you did,” Donny agreed as she placed his hands on his hips.

Finally getting his bearings, Max only just now took a look around where he now was. “Donny, what is this place?” he asked as he examined the large room they were in.

“It's the underground water channel supplying the town,” Donny answered. Huge pipes stretched from one brick wall to the other, the mildew from all the water having turned the walls an aqua color. Loud waterfalls turned two huge waterwheels and poured into a large pool below the suspended, wooden walkway. Atop the walkway was a tent that Donny had set up for himself, as well as a small, controlled campfire for cooking. “Yep. You could also call it my secret base, heh.”

“Wow. I never knew this place existed.”

“Not too bad, huh? Those clowns'll never find you here. Just relax. I got a couple o' pretty girls comin' down here soon to give me a share o' their earnings for the night. You can have some fun with them too, if you want. No charge.”

“Maybe later,” Max turned down the offer, more concerned with the events that had just transpired. He felt anxious and scared, but more than that, he was curious. He wanted to know what was going on, and what Flotsam wanted to gain. Then, he remembered something Flotsam had said...

“What's on your mind?” Donny asked, seeing Max's inquisitive expression.

“Underground water channel...” said Max. “So, this goes outside of the town, right?”

“Hmm? Yeah, I guess... Hey, Max, what're you cookin' up?”

“Something's going on in the outside world.”

“How do you figure?”

“That Flotsam guy is threatening the mayor.”

“What?! Why?”

“I'm not sure, myself. But Flotsam said, 'The whole town's living a carefree life, not knowing what's going on outside'. What does that mean?”

“Don't know.”

“Yeah... After Blackstone Railroad went out of service, no one's left town. Mayor Need has always refused to get it running again, and he's kept the main gate sealed tight. It's not that people don't leave, they _can't_ leave. The mayor must not want anyone seeing the outside world.”

“Yeah...” Donny agreed, having never really thought of any of this before, either. “I guess you're right!”

“I'm going!”

“Huh? Going? Where? You're not thinking of...”

“Uh-huh, I'm leaving this town.”

“Now, hold on there. Seriously? But there's all kinds of weird creatures outside!”

“I'll be fine,” Max assured as he pulled out his giant wrench. “I usually use this to fix things, but it'll make a pretty good weapon, too.”

Donny stared at his crazy friend, but ultimately realized there was no use arguing. “Heh, no use trying to stop you now. Hold on a sec.” Donny ran back into his tent, and a short time later, he came back out holding what appeared to be an old handgun. It had a wooden frame, and the barrel was like that of a small musket. “Voila!”

“This is...?”

“My baby. But, you'll need it more. This guy will come in handy if it gets rowdy out there.”

“Wow, really? It's okay? Thank you, Donny!” Already having a suitable place for it in his belt, Max holstered the gun.

“And take this, too.” Donny handed Max what looked like a walkie-talkie, also old-fashioned in appearance. It had a wind-up dial on the front, like that of a telephone, and alarm bells on the top. “If you get lost, just gimme a buzz. You watch yourself, now.”

“Yup.” And with that, Max headed for the antechamber, beginning his descent into the underground water channel.

 

A short ways into the tunnels, Max began daydreaming about the outside world to which he was headed. He had said he wanted to see it to Donny, but he had an ulterior motive for wanting to leave town. He thought back to his last encounter with his father...

He was sitting in his mansion's dining hall, at the opposite end of the table as his father. The room was dimly lit by electric chandeliers, light globes that hung from the sides of columns, and the many windows that lined the walls, each with a miniature balcony that no one was meant to stand in. The back wall was draped in the flag of their nation, and the many chairs were made mostly from wood, with gold frames, jeweled decoration, and cushions for the seat and back.

Stewart the butler and Ferdinand the cook were tending to their needs, while Adel the maid knelt on the floor, sucking off Max's father while he ate. A sex slave that Gerald had hired for Max, who Max had yet to even name, was patiently waiting for her master to spank her or rip off her clothes or give her some kind of order, but he just sat there, uninterested.

“Max, where are your manners?” scolded Max's father, Gerald. “Your whore awaits your command.” Gerald had chin-length blonde hair, a spiky beard, and blue eyes. He wore a blue suit covered in straps, as well as a black coat and two black boots that he wore over it.

Max sighed, then turned his attention to his father instead. “Um, Father? I-I'd like to ask you something.”

“Yes? What is it?”

“Well, about Mother... Where is she?”

“I'm sure I told you this already. Your mother is doing important work far away from here.”

“But, what's the name of the town, and what job is she doing there?”

“It's nothing for you to worry about it. Stop asking questions and fuck your slave, already.”

Flustered, Max stood up from his chair and slapped the table. “Ugh, this is just how you always are! You don't tell me anything!” And with that, he stormed out of the dining hall. Unfulfilled and untouched, Max's nameless slave let out a disappointed sigh.

“Hmm...” Gerald thought to himself. “Maybe if I got him a different slave...”

 

As Max pressed on, thoughts of his mother filled his head. She had disappeared eight years ago, and though his father knew where she'd gone, he'd always refused to tell Max. Her name was Elena, a brunette with long hair, and beautiful green eyes. Max's fondest memories were of his mother, though he'd had difficulty remembering them lately, what with how happy the town's residents had all been. He even struggled to remember her face.

After spending all night wandering the underground corridors, his only company being the strong scent of rushing water, he came to a large room filled with piston machinery. “What's all this?” he asked himself, before reaching into his bag and pulling out the walkie that Donny had given him. Turning it on, he spoke to Donny on the other side. “Donny, I've come into a big chamber. There are... what look like tanks everywhere.”

“Ah, that'll be the pump room,” said Donny through the walkie, his voice muffled by mild static. “The pumps in there are used to draw water from the lake outside. You're not far from the exit now.”

“Gotcha. Thanks, Donny. I gotta keep going.” Max turned off the walkie, placed it in his bag, and began heading for the other side of the room, where the entrance to the next series of tunnels was. However, as he was halfway through the room, and as he was passing under a huge hole in the ceiling, he could hear something loud and heavy falling from above. He looked up just in time to see a huge robot of some kind about to fall on top of him. “What the?!” he shouted as he leapt backward just in time.

The strange, spider-like robot resembled a clown in theme, with a round head, and six electrically-lit legs. Two of the legs wore bright red clown shoes, while the four in front wore white gloves, allowing them to act as hands. It was massive in structure, being about the size of a house. It was the largest and most advanced machine Max had ever seen, and he wondered if it was even from this world.

Floating down to join the robot was Flotsam, who was now revealed to have levitation powers. “Hohohohoho!” he laughed. “And how are we today, MAX? I'm quite proud of you for coming all this way through the sewers, you know. By the way, Max, I took the liberty of doing a little research on you. For someone, like you, living in a big house with no wants or needs... don't you think it would be a waste if you threw your life away fighting us? And... how sad indeed would your dear, sweet mother be...”

Hearing this, Max immediately regained his composure. “What?! What do you know about my mother?!”

Flotsam cackled to himself. “Heeheehee... What if I _did_ know something? If you want to know more, give me that red stone! I've got _plenty_ to tell you...” Max pondered Flotsam's offer. More than anything, Max wanted to know where his mother was. Answers to questions his own father wouldn't provide were right before him, but... “Well? Hmm?!”

“No. No way. I'll find my mother myself. I don't need help from anyone like you!”

“Argh! You stinking brat! Well, if information won't persuade you, then perhaps... a trade! Halloween, show him what's behind door number one!!”

At its master's command, the giant robotic clown opened up its round face, showing Max what was inside. Max's eyes widened with surprise as he saw Claire, strapped to a sex machine and being raped inside of the robot's head. Her hands and feet were bound, and her mouth was connected to a tube that was feeding her some kind of white liquid. Her ass and pussy were both being thrust into by rubber-coated pistons, at a rate of two thrusts per second. With her lack of reaction to any of it, it was clear that she'd been going through this for at least a couple hours now.

“Claire!!” Max cried out to her, as Halloween's face closed up. Pulling out his wrench and his gun, Max made every attempt to break the robot and free Claire, but to no avail. His bullets bounced off, and his wrench wasn't strong enough to dent the round steel. “Agh, it's no good. I'll never win like this.”

“Now then, Max...” said Flotsam. “What will it be? The red stone, or Claire's freedom?” Max hesitated. He knew he had to save Claire, but was giving Flotsam what he wanted the only way? He had no idea how important the stone was, but it was obviously enough to drive Flotsam to all this. As he hesitated, he didn't even notice until it was too late that Halloween had lifted one of its hands, and was about to smash Max into the floor.

But before it could, a robotic voice was heard from one of the side corridors. “YOO-HOO!” it cried. Halloween stopped its attack, and looked to see the source of the voice. Standing in the entrance to the room was Stef, Gable's sexbot, and next to her was Cedric.

“Max!” Cedric called. “You alright? It's me!”

“Cedric!” Max called back, happy to see his mentor. “Did you fix Stef?”

“Not quite! I just brought her to use as a distraction. Come on!”

“But, what about Claire?”

“Don't you worry about her. If I know her, she can last at least a whole day in a situation like this. Now, get a move on!”

“Running away, eh?” Flotsam interrupted. “Halloween, get them!!” Despite Flotsam's commands, it refused to act, and instead spent the entire time staring at Stef, who was fondling her rubber boobs and shaking her mostly-wooden rump. As soon as Max and Cedric were in the clear, Stef blew a dry kiss and ran off to join them. “Halloween, you useless piece of scrap metal! She doesn't even love you!!” Ignoring him, Halloween slouched onto the floor and began daydreaming about the mechanical vixen.

 

\----------

 

Morning dawned, and the sun shone brightly over the rooftops of Palm Brinks. The city streets were filled with many townsfolk, out for their morning strolls. Some were walking their human pets, each one dressed in leather bondage, with only their eyes, mouths, nipples, and pelvic zones exposed. With vibrators attached to their crotches, many struggled to keep crawling along the road, lest they be punished by their masters.

Meanwhile, in Cedric's Sexbot Shop, Max had spent the night in order to lay low from Flotsam's cronies, knowing they'd think to look for him at his house. Exhausted from a night of running and fighting, Max got plenty of sleep. When he woke up, he found Cedric in the workshop, examining Stef. “Mornin', sonny. Sleep well?”

“Yeah,” Max answered. “Tell me, Cedric. Why do you those circus goons are after this pendant of mine?”

“Who knows, kid? But if what you say you overheard in the room at the circus is true, then Mayor Need definitely knows something. I'll talk to Need and see if I can get anything out of him. Just don't let that pendant fall into their hands, no matter what.”

“I know,” Max assured as she grasped the stone. “I won't give this up.”

“Alright then, this thing here is the problem,” Cedric stated, pointing at Stef's inactive vessel. “We gotta upgrade Stef into a super, fighting robot to take out that pesky Halloween.”

“Does she know that cocks belong in barns yet?”

“Pay attention, Max. Now, I can remodel her on my own just fine with the parts we have here, but to make her strong enough to use her new weapons, she'll need a powerful energy source. There's an object called the Venus Core, which could do it easily, but I don't know where to get one.”

“Well Cedric, how about letting me handle that?”

“Huh? You tellin' me that you wanna find the Venus Core for Stef?”

“Yeah! How hard could it be?”

“Hmmm...” Cedric pondered Max's request. If Max couldn't do it, then Cedric would spend all day upgrading a robot that would be unable to function. On the other hand, it would save him the trouble of finding another means of defeating Halloween. “Alrighty, then. The job's yours.”

“Alright!”

“It'll probably take me about a few hours to replace all of Stef's parts. You're on your own, now.”

 

Max stepped out into the bright morning sunlight, taking in the first whiff of fresh air he'd had since being chased into the sewers the night before. Looking about, he saw no clowns, and none of the citizens were in a panic. Everything seemed normal, Max noticed, which was good, as it would make his search for the Venus Core that much easier.

He decided that asking around town was the best way to gather the information he needed. He re-entered Donny's secret hiding place, and asked him if he knew anything. Donny was busy messing around with his female friends, and didn't even ask Max about the events of the prior evening. He told Max to ask his father, up in his shop.

Morton's Sundries was a popular general store, managed and owned by Vice Mayor Morton. He was an elderly-looking fellow, with an almost completely bald head, save for a small dollop of hair on the top and sides. He always had a scheming grin and was rubbing his hands together, like he was plotting something. His store was large, but it felt small, what with all the merchandise cluttering the floors, corners, and every inch of the walls. Despite Morton's financial success, his store and even his own home were dilapidated and poorly upkept, as he tended to spend his money on less-than-reputable hobbies.

“Welcome, Max,” Morton greeted. “Need any supplies? Materials, maybe?”

“Not today, Morton,” Max answered. “I'm not here on business. Do you know where I can find something called the Venus Core?”

Morton grinned and chuckled silently to himself. “Ah, I'm afraid you've arrived a bit late. I had it yesterday, you see, but it is no longer here.”

“No longer here? Did you sell it?”

“If only that were the case. You see, I have reason to believe that it was stolen from me.”

“Stolen?!” Max asked as he stepped back. “By who?”

“Well, I don't know. I'm at a loss. If only there were some way of reducing the number of possible suspects...”

Max placed a hand on his chin and thought long and hard. Morton waited patiently, hoping Max would catch on to the train of thought Morton had so elegantly guided him to. Then, Max had an idea. “Hey, I know. If you had it yesterday, that means the thief must've been someone who visited your shop yesterday!”

“Oh, yes!” Morton exclaimed as he rubbed his hands together. “What a brilliant deduction!”

“So, do you know who was here yesterday?”

“Oh, yes, of course.” Morton immediately provided Max with a list of names he'd already written up beforehand. “It just so happens that I always keep a record of who visits my store! Ah, but...”

“But what?”

“I don't want my customers to think I'm suspicious of them, you see. It would spoil my reputation as a reputable businessman. Therefore, you can't just go up to them and ask if they've stolen anything.”

“Hm... Yeah, I guess that would be pretty rude.”

“Wait right here. I have just the solution.” Morton very excitedly ran into the backroom, an act which was followed by sounds of clutter and boxes being moved about. After only a moment, Morton came back out to the counter. “Here you are.”

Morton handed Max what looked like an old-fashioned camera. It was very large, with a lens almost as big as Max's head, but he was still able to fit his hands onto the main grips where the buttons were. “What's this?”

“This is my personal camera,” Morton explained. “ I recently had it enchanted, which was very expensive. The spell cast on this camera will reveal to you whether or not the person in the photo is our thief. All you have to do is take a picture of their full body. Oh, and... try not to get anyone else in the shots. It will... lessen the effectiveness. And most importantly! Do not go to Sheriff Blinkhorn about this. He might arrest the culprit, and all I want is my merchandise back. I'm a... forgiving soul, you see.”

“Gotcha. So all I have to do is take photographs of the people on this list? Piece of cake.”

Morton struggled to contain his laughter. “I-I'll be waiting. Good luck, boy!”

 

As Max stepped back outside, he took a moment to look over the list he was given. It was a very simple list of names, but luckily for Max, he knew them all by first name. Such tended to be the case in a small town like this one. The names on the list included Aegira, Alucia, Annan, Avaluah, Chitral, Cocos, Fournet, Herault, Luanne, Lucca, Peche, Quetta, Stara, Tedea, Tiki, and Valle.

Quetta was easy to find, as she was the owner of the town's only cafe. Max politely asked if he could take her photo, and she happily obliged. Lucca ran a concession stand with her father at the train station, though how they managed to stay in business when the train hadn't run in fifteen years had always baffled Max. Max took a picture of her as well, then left to find the others. Aegira, Alucia, Annan, Avaluah, Cocos, Fournet, Herault, Luanne, Peche, Stara, Tedea, Tiki, and Valle were all easy to find, despite looking rather plain. They were often seen wandering the streets, or in public buildings, though each had their favorite hangouts. Chitral was the younger sister of Milane, so he easily found her at their house. Max took photos of all of them, just as Morton instructed.

With his task complete, Max returned to Morton's Sundries, where Morton was impatiently awaiting the results with an expression that bore equal parts dread and anticipation. As soon as Max walked in, Morton sprung onto the counter, short of breath. “Well?? How'd it go??”

“No sweat. None of them suspected a thing.” Max handed over the camera, which Morton snatched up rather quickly. As he removed the camera's undeveloped film, he began giggling to himself. “Now you can use those photos to see who stole the Venus Core, right?”

“The what? Oh, right, right, yes. The Venus Core. Give me a short time to develop these photos, and I'll get back to you.” And with that, Morton hurried to the back room, looking rather ecstatic.

With Morton out the room, and the magic camera left on the front counter, Max began to grow rather curious. How exactly did the camera show whether or not someone had stolen something? Wanting to find out, Max decided it wouldn't hurt if he carefully dismantled the camera and looked inside. Within its rather normal-looking frame, there was a small handheld node of some sort, with the symbol for Venus imprinted on it. There was no doubt about it; this was the Venus Core that Max had been searching for.

“Hey, Morton!” called Max to the backroom. “I found the Venus Core in the camera! Turns out it wasn't stolen, after all!”

“Wait, I actually had one?!” Morton called back. “Er, I mean, that's great! Tell ya what, why don't you go ahead and take it?”

“Are you sure? I don't think I'll be able to remove it from this camera very easily.”

“Then just take the camera, too!”

“Really? You're serious? But didn't you say it was really expensive?”

“Don't need it anymore. I got everything I need _right_ here! Hehehe...”

“Well, okay, if you're sure. Thanks, Morton! And I'll tell Donny you said hi!” Max left the store, excited that he'd not only found the Venus Core, but also obtained a magic camera in the process! Who knew what sort of uses such a thing could have? Meanwhile, Morton had finished developing the last photos he needed for his collection, and placed them in a photo album along with the magically-altered pictures he'd taken of every other unsuspecting female in town.

 

“I've done it, Cedric!” Max cried as he returned to his workplace with the magic camera.

“You've got the Venus Core?” Cedric asked, somewhat skeptical. “Well, where is it?”

“Er, actually. The Venus Core is grafted to this magic camera Morton gave me. I don't think we can detach it without–”

“Magic camera? Goddamnit, that sneaky bastard is up to _that_ again? Well, if anything, at least you got the camera away from him. And if the Venus Core was used to enchant the camera, then it's never coming out of there intact.”

“So, then, what do we do now?”

“Nothing, so far as I can see. The only effective way to fight a mech is with another mech, and the weapons I just fitted Stef with are useless without power.”

“Hmm...” Max thought to himself. He was sure the Venus Core was their ticket to destroying Halloween. But then again, it the two mechs fought, Claire might get hurt. There had to be a way to get Claire out without damaging Halloween. And then it hit him. “Wait, Cedric. Do you remember when you came to save me with Stef? Well, Halloween seemed pretty enthralled with her then. Why don't we make a deal with Halloween?”

Cedric gave his apprentice an annoyed, cynical stare. “Let me get this straight. You want to trade a robot to another robot in exchange for a human?”

“How is that strange? I see human girls being traded all the time.”

“... Well, it's worth a shot. I'll restore Stef to her original form, and you can go pay Flotsam a little visit.”

“Me? You're not going?”

“I'm gonna go have a little chat with Need. If he knows something that affects all of us, it's his job as mayor to do something about it, not lock us up like animals in a cage. If anyone can squeeze info outta that flake, it'll be me. He and I go way back.”

“Alright. Oh wait, is Gable gonna be alright with us trading away his sexbot?”

“That old coot wasn't even using it! You know what the problem with it was? Rust. Poor girl just needed oiled because she hardly ever moved. Naw, what Gable really needs is a robotic maid. I'll give him a discount on one next time I see him.”

Cedric spent about an hour removing all the new weaponry from Stef. It took a lot less time than putting it all together, since Cedric already had the original blueprints fresh in his head. When Stef was ready, Cedric said his goodbyes to Max and wished him luck. Max activated Stef, and instructed her to follow him.

“WHERE ARE WE GOING?” she asked.

“Where else?” Max replied. “To the sewers.”

“IS IT SO THAT STEF CAN BECOME AN EVEN DIRTIER GIRL?”

“Well, no. But if that did happen, you'd have to be cleaned up afterward. Cedric just got done de-rusting you, after all.”

“YOU CAN DE-RUST STEF ANY DAY, BIG BOY.”

“I appreciate the offer, but that would be a waste of oil.”

 

\----------

 

As Max headed into the sewers, Cedric had just arrived at the City Hall, where the mayor's office could be found. Although the male secretary, Lal, was there to greet him, Cedric ignored him and just admitted himself to the upstairs corridor. The only other person in the lobby at the time was Mena, who was sitting on a lounge chair, looking somewhat ill. Reaching the door to Need's office, Cedric just let himself in, not content to put up with any excuses he had thrown his way.

Need's office was very homely, with concrete walls, wooden floors, and green carpeting. He had a large, wooden desk covered in book stacks, while his walls were lined in fancy paintings and potted plants. His room also had many expensive decorations, including a clock that was operated by its self-turning hourglass, a phonograph, and a display case for his spectacle collection. As Cedric barged in, he found a rather flustered-looking Mayor currently doing the new intern, whose name he never caught.

“I'm not interrupting anything, am I?” Cedric rhetorically asked with his hand on his hip.

“C-Cedric!!” cried Need, surprised at Cedric's presence. “Oh... oh my...”

Cedric approached Need's desk and slammed his hand on the table, surprising the intern. “Alright, Need. What exactly are you hiding from me? Tell me everything you know!”

Need whimpered, worried that he might have to spill the beans after keeping it bottled up inside for fifteen years. Unfinished, he pulled out of his intern and instructed her to leave them. She didn't want to, but there was always tomorrow's “appointment”. “Hmm... I see,” began Need as he zipped up his pants. “So, you've realized too, have you? Damn! But sometimes it's better not to know.”

“Hmph. Why are you hiding things from me? I thought we were friends, Need. What's going on?! Spill it out, will ya?!” Need just stood there, trying to remain silent, but unable to mask his whimpering. “Goddamnit, Need! Don't you know that your own daughter is in danger? Are you really intent on keeping secrets at a time like this?”

“Claire?!” Need cried as he perked up, now aware of the situation. “Where is she?! What's happened to her?!”

“Max has gone off to fight Flotsam and try to save her. But we can't fight if we don't know who our enemy is, so are you gonna talk or what?”

“Okay, okay. I can't go on hiding it anymore, anyway. I'll tell you everything. I'll tell you what's going on here in this town. In this world...”

 

\----------

 

Back in the underground water channel, Max had almost gotten back to where he encountered Flotsam, with Stef following close behind. Cedric was always proud of his ability to make a machine walk on two legs, something he'd struggled to do for most of his life. It was a shame that such a marvelous creation would now have to be sacrificed.

Sooner than he did his first time here, Max reached the pump room. As he and Stef approached the center, Max was baffled that Flotsam and Halloween were nowhere to be seen. As he looked around, he eventually looked up just in time to see his two foes fall from the hole in the ceiling once more, as though it would surprise him again.

“There you are!” challenged Max.

“Hohohohoho!” cackled Flotsam as he danced in the air. “I bet you were thrilled when you thought you were alone here! Too bad, so sad! Tear them to pieces, Halloween!”

Halloween, obeying his master's orders, slowly approached Max with malicious intent. “Alright, Stef,” Max began. “It's your turn now.”

At her own master's orders, Stef stepped forward, and Halloween hesitated to attack. Stef began dancing erotically in front of her giant adversary, speaking in dirty talk like the old-fashioned thing she was. “HELLO THERE, YOU BIG HUNK OF STEEL,” she teased as she fondled her rubber breasts. “WHAT'S A GRADE-A PIECE OF TECH LIKE YOU DOING HERE?” Unable to emote due to its static facial structure, Halloween could do nothing but stare. “I'M SO HORNY. WHY DON'T YOU USE ME AS AN ELECTRICAL SOCKET? I WANT TO BE PLUGGED INTO YOU.”

Hearing this, Halloween immediately opened up his face to reveal Claire, who was now so broken, soaked in sweat, and bloated with cum that she didn't react to anything that happened around her. The various pipes and tubes that held Claire in place were removed from her, and she dropped out of Halloween's head like a ragdoll. Seeing this, Max quickly ran forward and caught Claire in his arms before she hit the floor.

“Halloween!!” Flotsam screamed. “What on earth are you doing?!”

Halloween very politely held his palm out next to Stef, who sat in it like a chair. He lifted her over to his face, and she climbed in of her own free will. The various tubes and pipes that once filled Claire were now inserted into her, like the two robots were separate pieces of a larger, more complete machine. With her fixed in place for all eternity, Halloween closed his face, never to open it again.

“Are you ignoring me?!” Flotsam scolded, now fuming. “You disobedient, ungrateful bucket of scrap!! Is this how you thank your master?! By abandoning him for some junk-heap hussy?! Why haven't you ever shown ME that kind of love?!”

Hearing this, Halloween slowly turned his head 180 degrees and stared at Flotsam. There was dead silence as everyone wondered what the clown-robot was thinking. Then, it suddenly approached Flotsam and grabbed him with one hand.

“No. Wait,” Flotsam timidly ordered. “Stop. What are you doing??” Halloween then carried Flotsam deeper into the channel, toward a secluded, dead-end section of the tunnels. Flotsam's cries for help could be heard echoing throughout.

“Huh,” said Max, unsure of what just happened. Looking down at Claire, who had now passed out from exhaustion in his arms, he wondered what he should do about her.

“Max!” shouted Donny, who had just arrived on the scene. “What the hell is all that thundering? If I didn't know any better, I'd say a giant was walking around down here!”

“I just had a little run-in with Flotsam,” Max explained. “I don't think he'll be bothering me again, though.”

“And who's _this_ little cutie?” asked Donny as he hungrily eyed up Claire's naked, unconscious, and inflated figure.

“This is Claire, the mayor's daughter. I just rescued her from Flotsam. I don't know what to do with her now, though.”

“Hmm... the mayor's daughter, you say?” Donny rubbed his hands together sinisterly, a trait he unknowingly inherited from his crafty father. “Uh, tell ya what, Max. How's about you leave Claire with me? My dad's good friends with the mayor. I'll make sure she's _well_ taken care of.”

“Wow, really? Thanks, Donny. I can always count on you to look out for me.”

“Hey, don't mention it,” thanked Donny as he took Claire in his arms. “So, what are you gonna do now?”

“The path to the end of the channel is clear now. I have to get outside and find out once and for all what's going on.”

“Well, best of luck to you. Watch yourself, Max.”

With the blessings of his best friend, Max hurried toward the pump room's exit.

 

\----------

 

“... So... there it is,” Need finished explaining to Cedric.

“ _That's_ what this is all about?” Cedric asked, skeptically crossing his arms. “You expect me to believe all that? So just what do you plan on doing, huh?”

“Well, there's... nothing that I can do.”

“You ignoramus!! What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be the mayor of this town!”

“... Eh, you're right. I'm useless as mayor.”

“Come on Need, what happened? You didn't used to be like this. What happened to the strong-headed leader everyone elected?” Need just stood there, hanging his head down and whimpering like a dog. “Goddamnit, Need. I just can't believe you.” Then, all of a sudden, an amazing idea came to Cedric. “That's it! Need, just start the Blackstone Railroad again.”

“Blackstone Railroad....?”

“The reason you shut down the train was so that no one could leave and see the outside world, right? Well, that's not necessary anymore. Now we need to leave this town and _see_ the outside. If we do, then we just might find a way around this. Come on!!”

Mayor Need placed his arms behind his back and closed his eyes, deep in thought. The only reason he was doing as Flotsam asked was because he wanted to keep the outside a secret. He thought people would panic if they knew the truth. But maybe now, it was time for the truth to come out, for everyone to work together to fix a problem, rather than trying to pretend it's not there. “Right!” Need agreed, feeling the first spark of hope in over a decade. “Let's re-open the railroad!”

 

Heading out immediately to oversee the re-opening of the railroad, Cedric met with the chief engineers. Borneo, and his apprentice Erik, were hard at work repairing, re-fueling, and doing a full checkup of the Blackstone One, the town's main passenger train. Borneo was a huge, burly man with brown hair, long facial hair, and a green headband. He wore nothing but blue suspenders and brown boots, and has an abstract tattoo on his right bicep. Erik was much younger, having spiky red hair held up by a pair of goggles. He had tanned skin, and wore black work pants with a sleeveless, white turtleneck and work gloves. The Blackstone One itself was an impressive train, with a gold-colored locomotive, and a copper figurehead in the shape of a beautiful, ebony woman wearing a horned headpiece. It was followed by three passenger cars, each one blue with nothing but clear window seats.

“Everything set?” Cedric asked.

“All set, Cedric,” answered Borneo with his grungy voice.

“It's a-go!” added Erik. “Great to be back, isn't it sir?”

“Yeah! Twenty-percent more coal today!”

“Roger that!”

“Alrighty!” Cedric cheered. “Blackstone One, here we go!!” Excited and starry-eyed, the three of them all boarded the train, got her started, and headed off down the tracks. It was a little bumpy at first, but it smoothed out in no time, running as beautifully as it did when it was first built.

Meanwhile, Need was watching their departure from the station's balcony. Filled with regret, he told himself that it was time to move past his mistakes, and work to build a brighter future along with everyone else. “I guess I didn't have the guts...” he pined. “I'm counting on you, Cedric.”

 

\----------

 

Max had spent this entire time traversing the underground water channel, trying to find the exit. He knew that if he kept heading in the same cardinal direction, he would eventually reach the outskirts of the town. Eventually, he came to the channel reservoir, the last main chamber of the sewers. The reservoir was the main room that drew in water from the outside. Just beyond it was the exit.

Max could barely contain his excitement as he exited the room. The once dark tunnel grew brighter, and he could see a light at the end. He briskly approached the radiance, and as he crossed the threshold, it blinded him momentarily. When his eyes adjusted, the bright, serene sight of the outside world was finally his.

For the first time, Max could see the horizon. He learned that Palm Brinks was built on top of a tall plateau, and that the lake the water was drawn from was far below in a lush forest. He had emerged onto a large bridge made from brick and steel beams, and ran alongside part of the train tracks. Huge waterfalls, likely filled with waste, poured from the mountain walls and into the river below, to drain back into the lake from which it came. The sight of the bright, blue sky and the sun shining down on the thick, green trees was the most gorgeous sight Max had ever seen.

Max's stares of awe were interrupted, however, by the loud sound of a train horn. Looking down the railroad on the iron bridge, Max saw, for the first time ever, the Blackstone One in all her coal-powered glory, chugging down the tracks. It slowed as it arrived on the bridge, until coming to a complete stop beside Max. When it ceased its movement, Cedric emerged from one of the cars and approached his bewildered spectator.

“Cedric!!” Max exclaimed. “What are you doing here?!”

Cedric chuckled with pride. “Whatcha think? You surprised? The Blackstone Railroad's back and ready for action. We're gonna see the world on this baby. Max, we got quite an adventure ahead of us. Hop on, so we can hit the road.”

“Gee, if I'd known we were gonna just take the train out of town, I wouldn't have wasted my time trudging through the sewers...”

“Yeah, but it was a recent decision,” Cedric explained as the two of them boarded the train. “We figured it'd be easier to just meet you on the outskirts. Did you end up saving Claire?”

“Yeah,” Max answered as the door to the train closed behind them. “Donny's taking care of her now.”

“... Donny, huh?” Cedric asked as he crossed his arms. “Better him than his father, I guess.”

 

The Blackstone One took off down the tunnels, spiraling around the inside of a huge mountain until they reached the ground where the forest was. Once there, it was a smooth ride through the forest path, the railroad still being clear and operational even after over a decade of neglect. Cedric decided to take this opportunity to catch everyone up on what he learned from Mayor Need, and gathered them all together in the engine room.

“Alright, listen up, Max,” Cedric began. “This is what I found out from Need. His story was pretty far-fetched... It was fifteen years ago. Something terrible happened to the world. Fifteen years ago... everyone in the world was enslaved. Most of the women and some of the men were made into sex slaves, while the rest were brainwashed and made into soldiers. The one responsible, our enemy, is a mysterious ruler named Emperor Griffon.

“We still don't know why he did this, but after everyone was captured, all of the homes and villages of their victims were destroyed. Palm Brinks was the only town that was spared. The reason he did not also capture Palm Brinks was because of a stone he believed was hidden in our town. Yes, the stone you're wearing right now. Griffon's henchman, Flotsam, threatened the mayor and made him search for the stone. And that's why, when he found out you had it, he wanted to catch you so badly.”

Listening to Cedric's story, Max was surprised at first. But as he listened, he slowly started to understand exactly what was happening around him. The world enslaved and destroyed... The elusive overlord, Emperor Griffon... The strange stone that everyone seemed to want... With this mysterious puzzle, Max's adventure had truly begun.

Cedric's story was interrupted by the loud sound of gunfire, small explosions, and the mild shaking of the train. “What the...?” Cedric asked as he looked about.

“It came from outside!” Borneo noticed.

“Max! That ladder there leads to the roof of the train. Let's go check it out!”

“Gotcha!” Max complied. He and Cedric climbed the ladder and opened the door that led to the roof of the other cars. Once outside, they found the cause of the ruckus. Flotsam had returned, and was firing upon the Blackstone One with a minigun mounted to the rear of a De Dion-Bouton, driven by the Strongman who appeared in the circus's most recent show. The license plate read “P-3000”, and its two passengers were both wearing motorbike goggles. Flotsam laughed maniacally as he shot the side of the train, ready to demolish it in order to capture Max.

“Not him again!” Max complained. “It's like he's stuck to my boot!”

“Max!!” Cedric called. “If we don't do somethin' fast, we're in serious trouble!”

“But... what can we do?!”

“Hmm...” Cedric pondered in silence, but before he could even get two thoughts in, he sensed the presence of another. Looking past Max, he could see that someone else was standing on top of the train. “Who's that?”

Max looked back to see who Cedric was referring to. Standing bravely on the moving cars was a young girl with magenta eyes and a long, red ponytail tied in yellow ribbons. She wore a purple, sleeveless, buttoned up shirt, and baggy, black shorts. She had purple and white boots, brown gloves, and on her right wrist was a blue stone that looked a lot like the one Max had. On her upper left arm was a leather brassard, and gripped tightly in her right hand was a large longsword.

Taking note of their stares, the red-headed girl looked to Max and Cedric with a smile. “Why don't you boys just let me handle this?” she offered. Her smile ceasing, she turned her attention back to Flotsam's car. Holding up her left hand, a red, glowing light began to form in front of her palm. When it was fully charged, a huge fireball shot forth, homing in on the P-3000 and severely damaging the engine. Black smoke erupted from it, and the Strongman struggled to maintain control.

“Aggh!” screamed Flotsam as he flailed about. “It's on fire!! Do something, you worthless lump!” Just as he said that, the car exploded, consuming the Strongman in its flames and propelling Flotsam into the air. His clothes and body singed and dirty, he crash-landed on the roof of the train, flat on his stomach.

Max could do naught but stare in amazement. “Is he... dead?” he timidly asked.

The red-headed girl walked over to Flotsam's body and felt his wrist. Looking back, she shouted, “He'll be fine. After some therapy, that is,” she joked.

Springing his trap, Flotsam ceased pretending to be unconscious and grabbed the girl, causing her to drop her sword. “You're the one who's going to need therapy after I'm through with you! Oh yes, you think I don't know who you are? I don't know how you got here, but now I can kill two birds with one stone! Or is that... two stones with one bird?”

“Flotsam!” Max shouted. “Let her go!”

“Oh, you want me to let her go, do you? How about a trade, then?” Flotsam, with the girl completely restrained with just one of his long arms, used his free hand to slowly pull down the girl's shorts. “I'll give you the girl in exchange for that red stone! That sounds like a fair deal, right?”

“No way!” Max refused. “What's to stop me from just taking her from you? Your cronies are all gone, Flotsam. You're alone.”

“Oh, you think so? But alas, I am never alone!” Using his free hand, Flotsam ripped off what was left off his tailcoat and pants, revealing his bare chest underneath. Attached to his waist was a belt lined with sticks of dynamite, and to show he was serious, he blew a small flame out of his mouth. “I always have my little, red friends to keep me warm!”

Everyone was stunned to see the true depths of Flotsam's madness revealed. “This... This doesn't look good, Max,” Cedric warned. “He's gonna blow himself up along with this whole train!”

“What?!” Max shouted.

“Hee hee hee!” Flotsam sang. “You want to try lobbing another one of those fireballs at me now, princess?!” The red-headed girl struggled to get free, but Flotsam held her tight. “Now, now, don't try to escape! If you do, you might make Mr. Flotsam very, very angry. So angry, he might even KILL YOU!!”

With the situation growing more and more dire, Max found it difficult not to give in. He looked at the face of the girl in peril, who looked back with a fierce expression. She shook her head, silently instructing not to give up the stone. Placing his trust in the mysterious girl, Max remained stalwart.

“Not going to cooperate, are you?” Flotsam teased. “Maybe you just need some coaxing!” Continuing what he started, Flotsam used his free hand to pull down the girl's panties, revealing her bare ass, which he immediately began fondling. The girl closed her eyes and mouth, doing her best to not to react to what her molester was doing. After feeling her incredibly soft rump, he pulled down his heart-patterned boxer shorts and out popped his erection. “This is your last warning, kid!”

Max did as the girl again instructed in silence, and shook his head in response to Flotsam's threat. “Okay...” Flotsam sung. “No taking that back, now!” With a rough shove, his entire length penetrated the female youth, reaching her cervix and pushing up against it. The girl clenched her teeth and fists, trying to deny the way it made her feel. After leaving it in for about a minute, Flotsam began fucking her at a brisk pace. “Oho, this is nice! The cunt of a pampered princess. Once pure and clean, now filthy and tainted! What's wrong? Don't you like it? I thought you'd want to be just like your dear mother...”

“Don't you dare talk about my mother, you swine!” the girl finally spoke up.

“Oh my. I hit a nerve, didn't I? Was it, perhaps, _this_ nerve?” Flotsam used his free hand to reach under his cock and pinch the girl's clitoris, rubbing it and twisting it as he fucked her. It was a new sensation for her, and she couldn't help but cry out in reluctant pleasure. “What's wrong, deary? Doesn't your father fuck you this way? *gasp* He _doesn't_? Well, that's a _shame_.”

Confident that the girl was now putty in his hands, he let her go for just a moment in order to turn her around and lay her on her back. Climbing on top of her, he re-inserted his penis and continued to rape her. Seemingly getting into it, she wrapped her arms around him, and began moaning a bit more loudly. “Haha, there you go!” congratulated Flotsam. “You see? Like mother, like daughter. Soon you'll be a royal cumdump, just like her!”

“Ha, no,” replied the girl with a smirk, her illusion of pleasure now faded. “That's not going to happen.”

“W-Wha...?” asked a confused Flotsam as he only just now realized his belt of dynamite was gone. His victim had unfastened it while he was distracted and tossed it over the side.

“Are you getting close?” she began as he pointed the palm of her hand at Flotsam's face, “... Because I think you're about to blow.” With a single, powerful shot, Flotsam was momentarily engulfed in flames as he was once again propelled into the air, this time landing off the train and crashing into the tracks below. He rolled about on the ground until finally ceasing movement, left behind in the Blackstone One's dust.

With Flotsam out of the picture, seemingly for good, the red-headed girl got to her feet and pulled up her pants. With a deep sigh, she picked up her sword, looked back to Max, and smiled. Max looked back, and even though it was the first time they'd met, he felt like he'd known her for a long time. And that... was how Max met Monica.

 

 


	2. Erection of the Great Elder

Eventually, in the middle of the forest, the train couldn't go any further. Spotting the presence of a large boulder blocking the tracks, Borneo brought the Blackstone One to a halt in the middle of a small glade. As it stopped, everyone disembarked to look at the obstruction.

“Gaww!” moaned Cedric as he rubbed his head. “Stopped by a rock. Gonna take some work to move that one.”

“That's fine with me. I've got things to do here,” said Monica as she examined the surrounding forest. “This place is the spirit forest, Sindain. But it's different in my time.”

Monica had explained many things to Max during the latter half of their train ride. Monica came from one hundred years in the future. Using the power of the blue Atlamillia, the Moon Stone, she went back in time in order to accomplish a very important mission. Normally, people in Max's era didn't think time travel was possible, but after the things Max had seen, he'd believe anything.

“If we could just restore the Great Elder's origin point,” Monica began, “he could tell us who Griffon really is.”

“The origin point...?” Max asked inquisitively.

“Yes. An 'origin point' is where something begins. Like an orgasm. You first have to stimulate the genitals before they'll cum. In that case, the action of 'stimulating the genitals' is the origin point of the orgasm, and the orgasm is the 'history' that springs from the origin point. In the same way, all things that happen in the future have their 'origin point' in the past. But if that origin point is changed, the results can be terrible. And that's what Griffon has done. Griffon has sent his henchmen to this time, altering the origin points of my time. And now, he is rewriting history as he sees fit.

In my time, this forest was where the Elder of the Spirits, Jurak, lived. He was very wise and powerful. His great power purified the forest and gave vitality to all the living things in it. But, Griffon robbed Jurak of his libido, killing his mood and making his powers less effective. And not only Jurak, but all those with the power to challenge Griffon are having their sex drives erased, too. Anyone whose boner he doesn't kill, he enslaves or brainwashes, turning everyone into his servants. I don't think he'll stop until the entire world is his. So... someone has to stop him. Even now, my comrades are fighting Griffon's army in the future. And Max, I need _you_ to help us.”

“Huh... me?” Max asked in a daze after hearing his name, having spaced out a little during Monica's monologue.

“Yes. You have to!”

“Uhh...” It took Max a few moments to piece together exactly what was being asked of him. But, even if he was wrong, it wasn't in his nature to turn away those seeking aid. “Okay, I'll do it.”

“Alright! I knew you would!” Monica bounced excitedly, and her round breasts bounced in unison, though she probably didn't notice. “Guess we're a team now, right?” Monica outstretched her hand in friendship, and Max, still kind of dazed about the whole thing, his mouth agape with ignorance, shook her hand, sealing their partnership. “Let's start with Sindain,” she instructed as she pointed to a path leading deeper into the forest.

“Sindain?”

“Max,” Cedric called. “You go on without me. I'll just stay here and work on getting Blackstone runnin' again. If you need my help, just holler.”

“Hey! Max!” Borneo added. “We're gonna have to work hard to shift this boulder. Bring back anything good you find in the forest. Make sure you let us know if you need a hand. Okay, take care of yourself, Max.”

“And you too, lil' creampie!” Erik quipped, eyeing up Monica's figure before heading off to work.

“You bet!” Monica happily waved, not at all fazed by the demeaning pet-name. “Okay, let's go.”

 

Down the forest trail they went, until coming to yet another wide, open clearing. Sighing deeply, Monica expressed her disappointment in the emptiness, where once stood a village. Now, all of its former residents are gone, either brainwashed into soldiers or forced into sexual slavery. Several large boulders of the same color and texture as the one blocking the tracks dotted the plain, likely catapulted into the village during the attack. In the back of the glade was a small waterfall pouring out of a large tree's hollowed husk and into a small pond, with three large, oddly-shaped trees in front of it. Even after all the destruction, the sweet song of birds could still be heard.

“What's that?” Max asked as he pointed to a nearby cottage. There was a small, wooden house, coated in moss and vines, almost blending in with the surrounding trees.

“It's a house all by itself,” said Monica. “That's kind of weird. Let's check it out.”

As they approached the house, a loud snoring sound could be heard from up above. “Someone's there!” cried Max as the two of them looked up.

“Wah!” said the startled creature as he woke up. Leaping down from the roof, he confronted the unwanted guests. The creature they'd awoken was a firbit, one of the three main civilized races of the world, along with humans and rabbitfolk, although other friendly races exist in minority. Firbits are half the height of humans, and are most notable for their long, pointed ears. The one they'd stirred wore a blue hat and outfit, had orange hair that covered his eyes, and a long, curly mustache. “What is it? What do you two want?”

“Hey, you're from the firbit tribe of Sindain, aren't you?” Monica asked, confusing Max, who was used to seeing the firbits that lived in Palm Brinks. Monica had apparently never met one, possibly due to her sheltered upbringing. “It's so cute!” Monica squealed as she grabbed the firbit's mustache. “All curly and everything!”

“Hey! Hey!!!” the firbit screamed, trying to make her stop as he flailed his arms.

“Oh, that's right!” Monica said as she continued to pull on the mustache. “There's something I want to ask you, okay?”

“I...! You...! THIS is how you ask a favor?!”

“Oh, sorry!” Monica released the mustache, causing it to spring back into his face and knocking him to the ground. Clearly angry, the firbit slowly got up off the ground, grunting in pain. Monica bent over to ask the firbit, “Have you heard of a being here named Jurak?”

Still angry, and not keen on aiding the rude intruders, the firbit screamed, throwing his arms into the air. Flustered, he turned tail and fled into the cottage, slamming the door shut behind him.

Monica lightly rubbed her hands together anxiously. “I wonder why he got so mad...”

“Uhh...” Max just stood there, wide-eyed and mouth agape, shocked at Monica's awkward behavior. “It _might_ have something to do with you waking him up, not introducing yourself, tugging on his mustache, calling him cute, knocking him to the ground, and not apologizing afterwards.”

“Really? You think so? Huh.” Monica stared just as wide-eyed back at Max, unaware of what she did wrong. “I guess this means I have to make it up to him, huh? Alright, let's go see him.”

Max and Monica approached the front door of the cottage, and Monica knocked. “Nobody's home!” called the firbit's voice from behind it.

“Let me take care of this,” Monica whispered to Max, before yelling at the door. “And I just got super-horny, too! NOW what am I going to do? If he won't let me in, I guess I'll just have to find someone else!”

After that, a lot of fumbling could be heard from within the cottage, and the sounds of several locks being undone. The door opened just wide enough for the firbit to stick his arm out and beckon his now-welcome guests. “Come in!”

“Hey! It worked!” she whispered to Max, and the two of them entered the house.

 

The cottage interior had a very different vibe from the exterior. It was very clean and well-kept, warm and cozy. In the back of the cottage sat two more firbits at a large, round table, in addition to the one they'd met before. “Well, look at that!” Monica said. “Three of them!”

The firbit with the blue hat approached Monica and pointed to the floor. “... What?” she asked, confused. The firbit repeatedly pointed to the floor while looking at Monica, as though expecting her to do something with it. Monica crossed her arms. “Oh, you want me to get on my knees, huh?” The firbit nodded. “Well, it'll cost ya!”

“Hoho, a smartmouth, eh?” replied the firbit. “Sorry, but that ain't how we do things in our tribe. If ya say yer gonna do somethin', you gotta do it, whether ya like it or not!” Placing his thumb and index finger in his mouth, he whistled loudly, and clambering could be heard from the rafters. Jumping down to surround Monica were four more firbits, each with differing color schemes and facial hair patterns. One of the other firbits from the table got up to join them as well, leaving only the bespectacled one, for a total of six firbits closing in on Monica.

“W-wait... can't we talk about this?” Monica used her arms to cover her chest as though they already exposed, sweating nervously. The two firbits from behind grabbed Monica's ankles and pulled them back, causing her to fall to her knees and putting her at the same level as her hosts. The same two firbits grabbed her arms and restrained them behind her back, while the four in front closed in.

Max just watched apathetically as the firbits unbuttoned Monica's shirt and threw it open, releasing her previously-confined tits. They also undid her belt and pulled down her shorts, sticking their hands down her panties and fingering her pussy. The firbits behind her took turns grabbing her head and making out with her, while the others fondled her breasts and played with her clit and butt-cheeks. With six firbits holding her down, she wouldn't be getting away any time soon.

Turning to the eldest firbit, who was still seated at the table, Max said, “Your culture is unusual... but it's really not so different from ours, I don't think.”

“Aye, that they are,” he replied with a clearly-aged voice. “You seem much more polite than your acquaintance. Come on over here and have a seat.” The elder firbit wore a similar outfit as the others, only all red and with a taller hat. He had a long, white beard and mustache, and his eyes were obscured by a pair of glasses. He wore a small backpack filled with large scrolls, possibly blueprints or maps.

Max, ignoring Monica's moans for help as the other firbits began removing their pants, took up the elder's offer and sat at the table. “The name's Conda,” the elder introduced. “The firbit who let you in was Rococo, and the others are Tobo, Moglin, Zach, Wicky, and Norm. Pleased to meet you. So, who might you two be?”

“I'm Max. Nice to meet you. And my friend over there is Monica.” At this point, the other firbits were rock-hard and forcing Monica to give them blowjobs and handjobs, getting them all nice and lubricated for what was to come. She didn't want to do it, but she'd been in situations like this before and knew how to handle it.

“A pleasure, Max. Now, what can an old firbit do for you?”

“Well,” Max thought for a moment about his and Monica's mission, and also recalled what little he knew of the firbit race, having only met two of them in Palm Brinks. He asked himself what the firbits could do to aid them, and only one thing came to mind. “I've heard that you firbits have a mysterious power that allows you to make things like houses and trees.”

“What are you gettin' at?”

“We'd like for you to use that power to help us build a new town here in Sindain. You must have noticed something strange going on, right? Almost everyone and everything has disappeared. The whole world's like one big, deserted island.”

“Hmmm... I was beginning to wonder about what was happening to our forest.”

“That... That's something you should've been wondering about a long time ago.”

“We were out when everyone else vanished fifteen years ago. We just thought they couldn't stand being around us, anymore. Of course, I'd _like_ to help out, but... To be honest, we're in a bit of a fix ourselves. Even if we wanted to, we can't help you `til we solve our own problems.”

“What's wrong? Tell me about it.”

“Hmm... It's a long story, but... It must've been about a year ago, or so... One day, an incredibly horny human woman got lost, and wandered in here. Being firbits, we didn't care much for human booty at the time, so at first, we tried to shoo her off. But this woman was different, she was. Her lust for cock was greater than words could describe. She'd fuck anything she could get her hands on, and it was like she never got tired. Out of the few barely-intelligible words we could get out of her, we learned that her name was Holly.

“During the few days and weeks she was with us, she introduced us to sexual pleasures the likes of which we'd never dreamed. Not an hour went by when she wasn't fucking one of us, and she drove our sex drives through the roof. Then, one day, out of the blue, something happened to her. After a huge orgy that left us all passed out, we awoke to her absence. It was the first time we'd all been asleep since she'd arrived, so no one was watching her.

“A few days went by, and still no Holly. Very soon, everyone started to get very depressed. Having experienced such bliss, we could no longer live without her, and fell into seclusion. We never came out of our cottage except on the off-chance we mustered the strength to search for her again. On top of our lack of enthusiasm, we're also scared to go too deep into the forest, due to monsters and other hazards.

“So basically, at this point in time, I'm afraid we can't help you two out. You want us to use our special powers to help you, but the thing is, all seven of us have to be able to concentrate in order for it to work. And as it is, we're really not in a helping mood. I'm pretty sure you understand.”

“That's quite a story,” Max idly chatted. At this point, the other six firbits were fucking Monica as hard as they could using whatever part of her body they could use. The first took her mouth, the second took her pussy, and the third took her asshole. The fourth was on top of her, giving himself a titjob. The fifth was pleasuring himself using her armpit fold, and the sixth was rubbing his dick against her now bare foot.

Watching his firbit brethren, Conda pondered as he stroked his mustache. “Hmm, I have a proposition to make...”

“I bet I can guess,” Max deducted as he raised a finger. “You want us to go into the woods and find Holly, right?”

“You mean you'll help us? That would be so swell. Each day without her brings us nothing but blue balls.”

“I understand. So, what does this 'Holly' look like, anyway? Any special features?”

Conda began scratching his head. “Special features... Lemme see... Musta been something... Ah-hah! Her rack, it was huge! I think... No, wait. Maybe it was small. I think... Wait! That's it! The face she made during orgasm was the cutest!!”

“Uh... what about, like, you know, her _hair_? Or her _eyes_?”

“Oh, right, uh... Short, blonde hair. Pink eyes.”

“ _Thank you_.”

“The way into Rainbow Butterfly Wood is currently blocked. Follow me, and I'll open the path for you.” Max and Conda got up from the table shortly after the firbits had finished gangbanging Monica. As they all reclined in the corners of the room, Monica laid in the middle of the floor, filled and covered with firbit jizz and breathing heavily.

“Okay, enough lounging around, Monica,” Max scolded. “We've got work to do.”

Monica just responded with blurbs and moans. “Ugguh... Buh...”

 

\----------

 

Conda led Max and Monica, the latter of whom was now fully-clothed, to a path near where the Blackstone One was stationed. The path was blocked by an extremely large and carnivorous-looking flower, likely waiting for something juicy to pass underneath it. Waving his cane, Conda cast a spell that shrunk the flower down to a more eco-friendly size, rendering it harmless to sentient beings.

“It's just beyond here...” Conda explained. “It's breeding season for the monsters this time of year, so watch yourselves!”

“Thanks, Conda!” said Max.

“Is there anything we should know before entering?” Monica asked.

“Well, there is one thing of note,” Conda began. “Legend has it that in these woods lives a mysterious, rainbow-colored butterfly. Anyone who meets the butterfly supposedly experiences such incredible bliss, that they never want to leave the woods again. Just be careful not to run into the Rainbow Butterfly.”

“What do you mean, 'be careful'? What could we possibly do to prevent it??”

“If that happens... just think of old, saggy nuns or something. Whatever your biggest turn-off is, doesn't matter.”

“Huh??” asked Max, not sure what a turn-off is.

“Now that that's settled, we'll be waitin' for ya here. I wish you good luck.” With that, Conda took his leave and headed back for his cottage.

“Well, shall we go?” asked Max.

“Not yet,” said Monica. “I know you said we'd look for Holly, but I want to check on Jurak first.”

“Well, where is he?”

“You didn't see him when we first arrived? Follow me.” Monica led Max back into the open glade where the town used to be, and guided him over to the huge, dead tree. “ _This_ is Jurak.”

Max glanced back and forth between Monica and the hollow tree, a puzzled expression on his face. Not knowing what to make of this, he humored Monica. “Uh, hi... Jurak...”

“He can't hear you, Max... He's dead right now.”

“Oh. Does that mean we're too late?”

“No, Jurak dies all the time. And every time he does, he is reborn with most of his memory intact. But trees take a long time to grow, right?”

“Yeah. So, how do we talk to him?”

“With _that_ ,” said Monica as she pointed to the red jewel around Max's neck. “Your just use that stone, your Atlamillia.”

“What?”a befuddled Max asked as he examined his pendant. “You mean this red stone?”

“That's right. It's not just a pretty rock, you know. It's got mystical powers that let you pass through time. Yours is called the Earth Stone, and the one I've got is the Blue Atlamillia, the Moon Stone.” Monica presented the blue stone on her right bracelet to give Max a better look. “They each have their own powers. Red brings you to the future, and blue to the past. With the two of them, we can move back and forth between past and future! We can use this gate to speak to the then-living Jurak in the future, and then again when we restore his libido.”

“Hold on a minute. My father gave me this stone. Why did he have something like this?”

“They say an Atlamillia can pick who it wants to belong to. It must've picked Gerald. And then, it picked you, Max.”

“What...? Me?”

“Anyway, the main thing now is to restore Jurak's sex drive. I bet he can tell us all kinds of things once he feels better... About Griffon, about the Rainbow Butterfly...”

“I guess you would know.”

“Right. Now, we've really got to get to work! We have to get Sindain back into shape, and cheer up the Great Elder!”

“Alright!”

“Okay, Max. Now that you know what the Earth Stone's powers are, try calling to it. Be sure to stand next to me when you do. If I don't come with you, you might not be able to get back to this time!”

“... Okay. I'll try.” Max closed his eyes and lightly placed his fingertips on the red jewel. He imagined himself warping to a distant, unknown future, the future of the forest he was in now. Understanding his wish, the Earth Stone began to shine brightly, and the two youths were enveloped by a red light.

 

\----------

 

When the light subsided, Max and Monica found themselves in a seemingly different forest than before. There were a lot more trees now, the glade was smaller and less flat, and the surrounding hills now expanded into the misty distance. Years of rainfall had caused the mud to build up and shift over time, changing the elevations of Sindain. Yes, this was Sindain. Same place, different time.

Standing before them, in the same spot as the withered tree stood in Max's time, was an enormous tree with two hut-sized nostrils, and two enormous, slowly-blinking eyeballs. It was almost completely stationary, with only its eyes and wooden eyelids being visibly mobile.

Max was rendered speechless at the miraculous sight. Was he really in the future now? In this time period, he and everyone he knew would have been long dead. It was a lot to take in all at once. Monica slowly approached the huge tree with confidence, and Max quietly followed. When they stopped in front of it, the tree spoke to them.

“Ohhhh, helloooo,” the tree slowly greeted, his voice deep and soothing, with no known source, for he did not have a visible mouth. “So, yoooou are the time-traveling youths... who seek to aaaaid me, hmmmm? Somehow, I feel... like I haven't gotten off in yeeeears.”

“Jurak!” Monica pleaded. “We need you to tell us something!”

“Hmmmm?”

“We need to know about a being called Emperor Griffon. We suspect he's a terrible monster who's trying to take over the world. He's been playing with reality across the different eras! I don't know what his ultimate goal is, but if we let him keep at it, then everyone may become his slave. He even rendered you powerless, Jurak, by eliminating your sex drive. We've got to stop him, or there's no telling what will happen!

“Jurak, I hear you've been reincarnated many times, but you keep the memories of your past lives. Isn't that right? So, somewhere in those vast memories, you should be able to remember everything that's ever happened on this planet. You must remember _something_ about Griffon! Who he is, where he is... Please tell us, Jurak! We must know!”

“Griffon... Let's seeee...” Jurak stood there, pondering for many seconds. His eyes blinked out of sync, and looked in different directions at all times. Max wondered if Jurak was even paying attention to them. “I'm afraid... I don't remember. I'm truly sorry. My memory just hasn't been the same lately.”

Monica hunched over and sighed deeply, her hopes crushed. Seeing that she'd lost her composure, Max spoke up in her stead. “Master Jurak... Do you know about the Rainbow Butterfly?”

“Hmmmm, let me see,” Jurak thought long and hard. “Raaainbooow Butterflyyy... I've heeeard of it. It's a veeery raaare monster. But, it's not eeevil at allllll.”

“We'd like to meet it, if possible. What should we do?”

“Meet it?!” Monica yelled. “Why would we want to meet it?!”

“I think it might have something to do with Holly's disappearance. If it's not evil, I don't think we have to worry about any curses, right?”

“I guess...”

“They liiike Lafrescia flowers,” Jurak explained. “You'll find the butterfly where the Lafrescia grows.”

“Really? Please, tell us, where does that flower bloom?”

“Now there, I'm not suuure. If they're not in bloom already, you'll have to _make_ them bloom.”

“Make them bloom... ourselves?”

“Here. I'll give you this.” Jurak's right nostril began to twitch about and move, and then aimed for the air above Max like a cannon. As though sneezing it out, a small object was shot out in Max's trajectory. Max caught it easily, and examined the item he'd just received. “That's a Lafrescia seed. Plant that at the Raaainbooow Fallllls in the woods, and a bud will grow. But it takes more than that... for a flower to show. You'll neeeed Sundrops...”

“Sundrops?”

“They're powerful aphrodisiacs that can speed the growth of plants...”

“Where can we get them?”

“It's secreted by the monster Himarra during mating season. You'll have to ask... a Himarra.”

“Hang on! Ask a monster?! That's nuts! How can we talk to a monster?!”

“Oh,” Monica interrupted. “I've got the solution to that problem!” Monica reached into her bag, and pulled out a small, medal-like object with a picture of a plant-monster emblazoned upon it. “This is a Monster Transformation Badge. Only those with innate magical powers like myself can use them. With this, I can transform into a plant-type monster and understand their language! I can change myself into the Himarra monsters Jurak mentioned. Then, I can mix in with them, and maybe get our hands on those sundrops we need!”

“Got it! Nice!” An excited Max cheered. The ideas of time travel and magic still amazed him, but the power to morph into beasts? He thought he'd heard everything at that point, but he couldn't be more wrong. “Then we'll be able to make this seed bloom!”

“The Himarra monsters live in the Rainbow Butterfly Wood, and it's mating season in your time, right? That will be the best place to get the sundrops.”

“Alright!” Max turned to face Jurak. “Thank you very much, Master Jurak!”

“Okay Max, stand close to me.” Max stood closer to Monica, who closed her eyes and raised her right wrist. The Moon Stone began to shine brilliantly, and the two were enveloped in a blue light...

 

\----------

 

When the light subsided, Max once again found himself in a different place and time, namely the place he was a few moments ago. It was as though he'd never left in the first place, but the Lafrescia seed in his hand was proof of his futuristic visit. He just couldn't bring himself to believe that such spectacular things were possible.

“The entrance to Rainbow Butterfly Wood,” Monica began, “was over where the train was stationed, right? Where Conda cleared the path for us?”

“Yeah,” Max confirmed.

“It'll be dangerous. Probably moreso than fighting Flotsam's goons. Are you ready?”

Max put away the seed and pulled out his wrench. “Oh, yeah!” Filled with confidence, Max and Monica proceeded to the entrance of the Rainbow Butterfly Wood.

 

The closest thing to a forest Max had ever been in was the park near Palm Brinks lake. It was a small park, with trees lining the outskirts, though you couldn't go too deep without reaching the city wall, and you could still see the main road from there. It was impossible to get lost unless you were blind or senile.

The forest, on the other hand, was truly a natural labyrinth. Trees everywhere formed a ceiling of leaves, through which rays of sunlight ebbed and flowed. Rocks and bushes formed small walls, and the space between them formed paths. Rivers here, small ponds there, and the occasional fallen log. The soothing sounds of frogs croaking, birds chirping, and crickets stridulating could be heard non-stop, but they were neither loud nor distracting. Rare was the sight of a natural spring, and rarer still were the giant spider webs whose owners should not be tangled with.

Exploring such a massive, outdoor location for the first time put Max in an adventurous mood. As he ran ahead of Monica, he leapt onto fallen logs and balanced carefully as he walked along them. Monica ignored his childlike antics and just walked. On the off-chance she did need to walk on a log to cross a river, she simply ran over it, having had much more outdoor training than Max had.

Suddenly, Monica made a shushing motion toward Max, and the two of them became very quiet. She had heard a shuffling noise nearby, so they snuck up to a nearby bush to peek over the other side. Standing in the middle of the path was a small monster that resembled a walking sunflower. It had a single eyeball on the the top of its large, fanged head, from which grew a sunflower stalk, likely used for camouflage. Its green body and arms were very leaf-like, and it walked using three tentacles that grew from its underside.

“Is that a Himarra?” Max whispered.

“Yeah,” Monica answered. “It should be secreting sundrops since it's mating season. I'll just transform and... ask it for some.” Monica pulled out the Plant Badge that she'd shown Max earlier. Concentrating on it, Monica began to morph and change shape. Her skin turned green, her hair turned upright and became a giant sunflower, she was shrunk to half her height, her eyeballs merged, and her legs were replaced by vine-like tentacles. No longer able to fit her clothes, they fell to the ground around her.

When the transformation was complete, she placed the badge on top of her pile of clothes. She turned to Max and made a strange hissing sound. Max, who was already befuddled by witnessing such a metamorphosis, jumped at the monstrous noise she made. She had meant to ask, “How do I look?”, but her new form only allowed her to speak the language of plants. Instead, she just saluted Max, then leapt from the brush.

Seeing the unfamiliar female Himarra, the creature licked its flytrap-like fangs and approached her. “Hey, sweet flower,” the Himarra began in a grungy voice. “Feel like gettin' pollinated? I've got sundrops for _days_ , my little sprout.”

“Yeah, about that...” Monica began, rubbing the back of her plant-head with her leaf-like hand. “I actually just wanted some of your sundrops. I, uh... already have a mate, and... he's run out.”

“Mate? Okay, first of all, having a singular 'mate' is _so_ mammalian. Second of all... ran out of sundrops? Unless he's dead or shriveling from lack of water, that doesn't even seem possible.”

“Well, it's true!” Monica yelled, knowing that she has to stick to her lies to make them believable. “He's the one I chose and nothing's coming out. I just wanted a small favor from you, but if you're unwilling to help, I'll just find someone else.”

“No, wait. I'm not a bad seed. I'm sorry for doubting you. Here, I've got some sundrops coming out of my ears right now. Take some, would ya?”

“Much obliged,” thanked Monica, as she approached the hunched over Himarra. As she reached for the secretion oozing from the Himarra's head, the creature quickly looked up, glaring at Monica with his singular eye. Catching her by surprise, he spat out a thick, gooey substance all over Monica's torso, ensnaring her arms and restraining her.

“Did you really think I was that stupid?” the male Himarra angrily asked. “Your speech mannerisms are nothing like a plant's, and you clearly don't know anything about Himarra biology. On top of that, you still smell like a human. Who did you think you were trying to fool?”

“Ah!” Monica screeched, trying to break free from the sticky net. “Please! I'm sorry for deceiving you! I really did just want some sundrops!”

“Oh, I'll give you some sundrops, alright! Me and my buds here will give you more than you could ever need!” he said as he wiggled his vine-like legs. The Himarra placed his leaf-like fingers over his ears and wet them with his secreted sundrops. His hands now coated in the substance, he began rubbing it all over Monica's leafy body, which quickly absorbed it due to her new physiology. Almost immediately, it took effect.

Unable to maintain control over the spell, Monica's transformation wore off, and her reversion to human form caused her adhesive prison to tighten around her nude form, squeezing her soft breasts as the aphrodisiac made them more sensitive. It was like the air itself was pinching her nipples. Her body grew hot very fast. She fell to her knees and her body shook as she panted heavily. She wasn't being touched at all, yet it felt as though a hundred warm hands were caressing every inch of her. Her breath was taken away, as no human was ever meant to experience such libido.

“M... M...” she tried to call out to Max, but her body's energy was occupied, forced to focus on making her feel amazing. “Ma...” When she finally mustered the strength to call out to him, one of the Himarra's tentacles shoved itself into her mouth, having been waiting for the opportunity. The tentacle, also secreting sundrops, pushed its way down Monica's throat, forcing her to ingest the fluid. Reflexively, she began gulping as the vine pulsated, releasing whole quarts of sundrops into her stomach.

Next, the second of the Himarra's tentacles approached her. The remaining third tentacle was used to prop the Himarra up from the ground, being its only unused leg at the time. The second tentacle rubbed itself between the soaking lips of Monica's snatch, causing her to shiver with unwilling excitement more than she already was. The aphrodisiac was so strong, that just this sensation sent her into a mind-numbing orgasm.

Taking that as its cue, the second tentacle forced its way into Monica's still-convulsing pussy, releasing more of the aphrodisiac right up against her walls. As her cunt overdosed on sundrops, the sensation only felt greater with each passing second that the vine was inside her, and every thrust forced her into more orgasms.

Meanwhile, Max was watching in secret from behind the bushes, patiently awaiting the ritual's conclusion. He couldn't understand what was said between the Himarra and Monica while she was transformed, so he had no idea if this was all part of her plan or not. “Hmm,” he thought to himself. “Gathering sundrops sure is a complicated process.”

At last, the vines ceased their thrusting, and a gurgling, pumping noise of some kind could be heard from within the Himarra. A series of round protrusions began to travel through the vines like tubes, originating from the monster's body. By the time they reached the tip, the vines resembled balls on strings. Small orifices at the tip of each vine opened up, and allowed the contents of the protrusions to exit, pouring into Monica's womb and stomach. Every pump pushed her lips apart, both on her mouth and on her tight twat. When the last of the orbs entered her body, her belly was filled with sundrops, at least three gallons of them.

Satisfied, and feeling the human intruder had learned her lesson, the Himarra removed his tentacles from her body. By now, the sticky material restraining her arms had loosened, and was starting to peel off like shed skin. Leaving her there, the Himarra turned and skipped into the forest. Believing now to be an okay time, Max stepped out of the brush and saw to Monica.

“So, uh...” he began as he rubbed his head. “Did we get enough sundrops?”

Monica, still dazed and out of breath, weakly raised her finger and pointed to her bag under the bushes. “Use the bottle...” she moaned. Max grabbed Monica's pouch, and inside was a glass bottle. Understanding her instructions, Max placed the bottle in front of Monica's crotch. With it in position, Monica raised her hands and placed them both on her inflated stomach. Pushing down lightly, sundrops began pouring out of her womb in small amounts, like juice from a juicer. Each push was accompanied by a moan, and followed by a short session of deep breaths. By the time her bloated stomach returned to its cute, flat self, the jar was full, but half of the sundrops still remained in her stomach.

“Wow, this sure is a lot!” Max exclaimed. “How did you know how to get them, anyway?”

“How did I kn-- What?!” Monica quickly sat up and stared at Max, puzzled. “Max, do you... do you not understand what just happened to me??”

Max looked back with a confused look. “Well, I'm no expert on Himarra farming or anything, but it looked like the Himarra gave you its sundrops using its legs, and you held them using your stomach. After all, without your jar, I imagine it'd be hard to hold them. Right?”

Monica's jaw had dropped and her eyebrows had converged. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. “Oh my god. Griffon really has gotten to you guys, hasn't he? I didn't think it was already this bad in your era. But things are still worse in my time, so I guess there's that.”

“Huh? What's still worse in your time?”

Monica sighed. “Nothing. It's not something someone from your time would understand yet. Not with the upbringing you've all had.” Monica went behind the bushes to grab her clothes. “I'm going to that pond we saw earlier to wash this stuff off of me. No peek--!” Monica groaned as she realized what she was about to say, considering the state she'd just been seen in. “... Never mind. It doesn't matter...”

 

Monica headed off to the pond to wash all of the extra sundrops off of her naked body, as well as the sticky substance that held her in place. As her hands caressed her every inch, she realized just how oblivious everyone had been to sexual activity in this time, not just Max. They all treated rape like it was okay, and public sex was an everyday occurrence. It had gotten so that Max didn't even acknowledge it. Flotsam was the sole exception in this time, being one of the forces that made Palm Brinks that way, Monica deduced. Nevertheless, she had to act fast.

Still somewhat damp, Monica put on her clothes anyway, and joined back up with Max, who was busy scientifically examining the effects the sundrops had on non-sentient plants. Just one little droplet was enough to turn a sprout into a huge stalk in a matter of seconds. Using one on an acorn made it grow into a small tree, estimated to be about ten years old in appearance. Using this, one might never have to worry about running out of vegetation again, Max deduced. And since its effects on animals like humans were virtually harmless, it was truly a wondrous substance.

Reunited, Max and Monica continued deeper into the Rainbow Butterfly Wood, searching for the Rainbow Falls that Jurak had mentioned. Though there were monsters on the path, the two youths had no trouble fending them off. Max's wrench crushed some skulls, while his gun sniped fleeing stragglers. Monica's sword sliced monsters in twain, while her magic burnt their remains.

Night fell numerous times during the trek, and Max got his first taste of camping. Monica's magic let her create campfires with ease, and they used the flames to cook the various beasts they'd hunted. Others would find such a situation frightening, but Max was strong and courageous. He was not afraid of the monsters, and was excited to press on.

Less than a week into the forest, Max and Monica found what had to be Rainbow Falls. A small pond on a cliffside, overlooking a huge waterfall whose splashes formed a huge rainbow. The surrounding flora was bright and colorful, almost as much as the rainbow itself. Looking back from within the clearing, Max could finally see the top of the huge trees he'd been shaded by for days. This must have been the place Jurak told them about.

Reaching into his bag, Max pulled out the Lafrescia seed, and tossed it into the pond. After only a few seconds, it instantly sprouted from the surface, already being as large as a small tree. Just how large was this thing going to be fully bloomed, Max wondered? Next, he pulled out the jar of sundrops, and poured out a few drops. One probably would've been enough, but Jurak did say that multiple would be required.

Max soon regretted his miscalculation. The ground began to rumble, no doubt caused by the rapid growth of roots beneath their feet. Unable to keep their balance, Max and Monica fell to the floor, as the light from the sun was soon blocked out. As they got up and came to their senses, they looked up to see the towering plant that now overshadowed them. A titanic flower with eight pink petals and a red, thorny steam, with tendrils that flailed about and a sticky white ooze that dripped from its petals. In height, it was about as tall as a two-story building.

“Is this... a flower?” Max asked in awe of the botanical wonder. “It's huge!”

“It's a... Lafrescia,” Monica added, also in awe. Getting up from the ground, Max and Monica walked a circle around the Lafrescia flower, gazing at its enormity. Pretty soon, Max came across a long, white, rubbery vine of some kind, hanging from one of the petals all the way to near ground level.

“What do you think these are?” Max asked inquisitively as he pointed at it.

“Are you gonna touch it?!” Monica asked as she grabbed Max's arm. “Eww! Don't do that!”

“It's fine. I'm sure.” With that brief statement of assurance, Max grabbed the white vine, which upon contact, began quickly retracting back into the flower. With Monica still holding onto Max's arm, the two of them were flung all the way to the top of the flower. Monica landed on her feet atop the petals, but Max fell flat on his face.

“These petals are HUGE,” Monica stated as she looked at the flower's topside. In the center of the flower were several wiggling tendrils called stamen, and were emitting a golden dust-like substance into the air. The huge, thick petals were strong enough to be walked on by humans, and what looked like sticky spider webs bridged the gaps between them. “Actually, they're kinda gross.”

“Look!” cried Max as he pointed to the sky above the treetops. Flying in from above the forest was an enormous butterfly with brilliant, rainbow-colored wings. The entire spectrum was met, from red, to orange, to yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet. It had seven long tails, each with a bioluminescent light at the end that also represented the rainbow. Its two proboscises, which would normally curl inward, instead curled outward, resembling mammoth tusks.

“That's the Rainbow Butterfly!” Monica exclaimed, in awe of the legendary creature's brilliance.

“It's coming this way!” Max warned as the butterfly drew in closer to the flower. The majestic insect hovered above the flailing stamen, seemingly drawn to the pollen it was releasing into the air. The Rainbow Butterfly breathed it in using the tracheae in its abdomen, and after a bellowing chirp, it began to glow very brightly. With it engulfed in the light, Max and Monica couldn't see what the butterfly was doing.

When the light faded, where once flew a gargantuan butterfly, there were now seven young women, each with differing hair colors. Giggling and moaning, each of the colored nymphs floated down to a different petal, atop which lied a small blue pod of some kind. Upon landing on them, the pods opened up, and a mass of tentacles came out of each one, ensnaring the willing girls and dragging them closer.

“What's going on?” asked Monica.

“I think the Rainbow Butterfly is gathering pollen,” Max deduced. “It seems to be the same method you used to gather the sundrops.”

“For the last time, I had no intention of--!” Monica was cut off when a tentacle from the eighth remaining pod, situated just behind her, ensnared her wrist and began pulling her closer. She struggled to yank it off, but other tentacles joined it and grabbed her ankles, lifting her into the air and preventing further resistance. “Max!!”

“Monica?” Max looked back to see Monica being dragged away to engage in the same activity as the rainbow-colored nymphs.

“Don't just stand there like last time! Get this thing off of me!”

“It must think you're a monster too, because it detects the Himarra's sundrops circulating in your system. Don't worry. I think I know how to stop it.” Max pulled out a small handsaw from his toolbag and quickly approached the flower's stamen at the center.

“Hurry!” Monica ordered as the tentacles slithered around her clothes, trying to find an entry point. As though able to smell the remains of the sundrops she'd swallowed several days prior in her breath, one of the tentacles pushed its way into her mouth, and began feeding her its pollen. Though it didn't taste like the honey that bees would inevitably turn it into, it was still very sweet, and Monica reluctantly admitted to herself that it tasted good.

One of the other tentacles, after spending quite a bit of time blindly weeding through the labyrinth of clothing, finally found a way down Monica's pants. Feeling it slither down her right hip, she thrashed about, trying to get it out and yelling at it with her mouth full. It paid her no mind, and soon reached her damp pussy. Not wasting any time, it slowly crawled into her until it reached her cervix, then began thrusting in and out.

At the same time, the seven rainbow nymphs were having the time of their lives, willingly allowing the flower's tendrils to ravish their entire bodies, pumping their wombs and stomachs full of delicious pollen. During the short time they weren't being fed, the only thing they did with their mouths was beg for more, even though they were already so full. They actively thrust their hips up and down on the tentacles that penetrated them, trying their hardest and with so much energy to coax more pollen out of the flower.

Meanwhile, Max was busy cutting away the flower's central stamen using a handsaw that he had in his toolbag. As each stamen was severed, the flow of pollen was directed to other pieces of the flower, causing them to bloat and visibly bruise. When only a few remained, they burst apart themselves, like peels that rotted off a banana. With no other place to send it, all of the pollen was directed straight toward the petals themselves.

Monica could feel her womb and stomach slowly being filled, like drinking too much water at once. Her belly stretched out and emerged from between her shirt and shorts, popping off her belt buckle as the strain became too much. As the petals beneath her started to rumble, she feared the worst, and the end, were to come. Like a hose that had just been unclogged, several gallons of liquid pollen were poured into her at once. Unable to fit inside even her outstretched figure, it gushed out even while being shot into her, as though Monica's holes were hoses themselves.

The same happened to each of the nymphs, and they reveled in every second of it. Some pulled out the tendrils and let the pollen spray all over their bodies, which they sensually rubbed it in using their hands. All of them were bloated with pollen, and the sudden, terrifyingly powerful stimulation sent every girl into orgasm, especially Monica, who nearly fainted from the sensation.

Drained of pollen and robbed of its stamen, the flower ceased its movement and died. With time it would begin to wilt, but its seeds were still there. In another year or two, more Lafrescia flowers would grow, and would likely attract other monsters to pollinate.

Max rushed over to Monica to pull her barely-conscious body away from the tendrils that previously filled her. Dead, the tentacles put up no resistance, and even as the last one popped out of her twat, her womb remained filled, as Monica was using what little willpower she had left to prevent it from pouring out all at once. “Well,” Max began with a smile. “At least neither of us are allergic to pollen, right?”

Satisfied, the seven nymphs began to glow brightly in their respective colors, and slowly floated toward one another, meeting at the center of the flower. When they met, they remerged, but instead of forming the Rainbow Butterfly they once were, they formed a single, human-looking woman with short, blonde hair and pink eyes.

“Are you the one the firbits call Holly?” Max asked, realizing she matched their description.

“Aah...” Holly moaned as she weakly slinked onto the floor and fingered herself. “Holly... Holly wants more... I...I need it...”

“I'll take that as a 'yes'. Now, how am I going to get the both of you back to Sindain? Hmm...” As Max thought of a way to drag the cock-starved Holly and the near-comatose Monica all the way through Rainbow Butterfly Wood by himself, he heard a strange noise coming from the sky, one like a propeller spinning. “What in the world is that noise?”

Emerging from above the trees was an enormous, wooden, flying pod machine, with a propeller on top and six mechanical limbs hanging from below. The foremost limbs resembled hands, and the remaining limbs resembled a hammer, a crane, a shovel, and a paintbrush. Max stared in wonderment as it flew closer to him.

“That's amazing!” Max excitedly yelled. “What an incredible machine!”

Hovering just in front of Max, a platform lowered from the underside of the machine like an elevator. Standing on the platform was Conda. “Ahoy, mates! Is everyone alright?”

“Conda?! What are you doing way out here? How did you know where to find us?”

“I understand you must be confused. Here, grab Monica and bring her onboard. I'll grab Holly and explain everything topside.” Max did as he was instructed and carried Monica onto the platform. Conda playfully coaxed Holly into climbing up by wiggling his privates in front of her. Once everyone was on, the elevator rose up until everyone was inside the flying machine.

The interior of the machine, like the outside, was entirely wooden, with some metal parts here and there, namely the huge generators in the back and on the ceiling, as well as the six-person control panel in the front. In the center of the room was a cushy chair, likely where Conda would sit as the captain. Seated at the control panel were the other six firbits, who were all incredibly ecstatic to finally see Holly again. Much to her delight, they all began gangbanging her right away.

“This here's the control room for our pal, Carpenterion,” Conda explained, ignoring the orgy going on right next to him. “This is the ultimate building machine, forged from all of the technology handed down through our firbit generations. Besides houses and buildings, it can build lots of natural things too, even trees and rivers.”

“Looks like we can restore Jurak using this!” Max noted. “So, anyway...”

“Ah, right. You're probably still confused about Holly, and about how we found you. Well, I have a bit of a confession to make. We knew all along that Holly wasn't human. We could tell, not just from her scent, but from her inhuman stamina. I mean, you see what happened to Monica? Monica's a strong-willed lass, but Holly just went through that seven times, simultaneously, and she still wants more! No human is that horny.

“The Rainbow Butterfly is a sex-crazed monster that fucks anything it sees, and can take on whatever form is necessary to do so. Lafrescia flowers contain strong monster pheromones. We'd been looking for a way to grow them so we could lure Holly to us, but you went and did that for us! As soon as we smelled it, we knew Holly would come running, so we all hopped into the Carpenterion and followed our noses!”

A loud dinging sound was heard from the control panel. “What was that?” Max asked.

“Ah, the Carpenterion just finished extracting the last of the pollen from the Lafrescia. With that in our possession, we'll be able to lure Holly to us should she ever wander off again. She's ours forever!”

“Hurrah!” the other firbits cheered.

“Hoo-wah!” Holly tried to join in, her mouth full of firbit cock.

“Let's head back home now. We'll let Monica here, er... freshen up... and then we'll talk about how to restore Sindain to its former glory.”

 

\----------

 

By that evening, everyone was back in Sindain, and could finally rest after all that had happened. Monica's innards were washed out, and her clothes were cleaned by the firbits. Their honest gesture almost made her forgive them for raping her before... While Max and Monica slept on the train, along with Cedric, Borneo, and Erik, the firbits continued their year-awaited orgy with Holly, keeping some of the pollen close by, so that even if they all fell asleep, Holly still wouldn't leave.

The next morning, Max and Monica returned to the cottage, where Conda was waiting. “Alright, lads!” Conda ordered to his fellow firbits. “Ya better get a move on!”

“Aww, I don't wanna work!” whined Moglin as he fondled Holly's buttocks.

“Yeah! It's been too long!” Norm complained as he stroked his dick against Holly's bare foot. “I never want to leave Holly's side!”

“Agh, you lazy bastards! You have to stop sometime! You can't work and fuck simultaneously!”

Max's face lit up. “Actually,” he began as he placed a hand on his chin. “I have an idea...”

 

On the Carpenterion, the seven firbits sat in their respective seats, with Conda at the rear. Kneeling in front of or next to each firbit was one of seven differently-colored ladies, the individual pieces that made up the Rainbow Butterfly. In her divided form, Holly could fuck all of the firbits at once, and none would ever be without her.

“Good thinking, boy!” Conda thanked Max. “We are eternally in your debt.”

Monica sighed deeply as she crossed her arms. “So, about rebuilding Sindain.”

“Of course. Just tell us what to build and where, and Carpenterion will do the rest!”

The next hour or two was spent coming up with a layout for the new-and-improved Sindain. The waterfall that poured out of the withered, present-day Jurak was directed into a river that would help with the growth of nearby trees. Apart from that, they were now at a loss for what to do.

“We _could_ build some houses...” Max began. “... but what good would it do if there are no people?”

“Hmm...” Monica thought. “It looks like we're going to have get people from Palm Brinks to immigrate out into the world. I think the first person we should get is someone who knows about trees.”

“Immigrate?”

“That's right. There are lots of people living in your town, right? We've got to get those people to immigrate out into the world. That way, the future will develop.”

“Hmm. I see,” Max nodded, not entirely sure how having people will change the future.

“So, what we need right now is someone who knows about trees. Someone who will take care of the surrounding flora so Jurak will grow stronger. Max, do you know anyone like that?”

“Oh, yeah! Gordon!”

“Gordon?”

“Yeah. He's our mansion's gardener. He's an expert on trees. He's perfect! I bet he's in our yard right now, tending to the flowers or something.”

“Really? That's great! Let's go!”

Understanding that the trip was necessary, and that it would only take a couple hours, Cedric agreed to give Max and Monica rides back and forth between Palm Brinks and Sindain. Borneo and Erik were the engineers, so they had to come along, even though they knew it would increase the time it took to destroy the roadblock, but that was almost done, so they didn't mind. Within a couple hours, Max was back in Palm Brinks.

 

\----------

 

Even though it had only been a week, Max was so relieved when he stepped out of the train station. The architecture of Palm Brinks had never looked so beautiful, even though he'd seen it his entire life. Homesickness was not a feeling anyone in this town was used to.

From the station, Max and Monica headed past the fountain near the town's only coffee shop, and onto the main street. Passing Cedric's sexbot shop, they crossed the drawbridge that led to the upper part of town. They passed Priest Bruno's cathedral, Morton's house, and Parn's studio, until finally coming to Max's mansion, located next door to Mayor Need and Claire's house.

“I wonder how Claire's doing,” Max thought to himself. “Ah, I'm sure Donny's taking good care of her.”

Passing the front gate, Max entered his mansion's garden, and sure enough, Gordon was there, watering the flowers. Gordon was a very muscular, middle-aged man, completely bald and always seen carrying gardening tools. He wore no shirt, though he did wear green pants and brown boots.

“Hey, Gordon!” Max greeted.

“Oh, Max!” Gordon welcomed. “You've been a stranger these days. I haven't seen you since you left for work the day before Flotsam's Sexhibition Show.”

“Yeah, about that... A lot has happened. You see...”

“Haha, no need to explain anything. Mayor Need told everyone the whole story after you left Palm Brinks. You're on a quest to save the world, right?”

“What? Everyone already knows?”

“Yup. And we're behind you all the way. If there's anything we can do to help out, you let us know, y'hear?”

Max was pleasantly surprised. He had always been liked by the people of Palm Brinks, and now, the entire town was to work together to save the future. One might even call such teamwork a miracle. “Thank you so much! As it happens, I do have a favor I want to ask.”

“Sure thing, sonny. What'll it be?”

“Well, I need you to quit your job, leave this town, move to a secluded forest full of monsters, and stay there, taking care of trees with no pay for the rest of your life.”

“...”

“...”

“... Come again?”

Monica interrupted and explained the situation to Gordon. She told him that a tree spirit named Jurak was withered, and they needed him to devote his life to doctoring him so he could regain his power in the future.

“Hmm... I'd like to go with you...” Gordon began. “But if I don't finish tending to this garden, your father might fire me.”

“... But you're quitting,” Monica pointed out.

“That's true! Fuck him, then. Let's go!” And with that, Gordon joined Max and Monica's cause. But as they started to leave, a lady's voice could be heard calling out to them from behind.

“Master Maximilian!” she cried. Looking back, Max saw the maid, Adel, running frantically towards him. Adel had neck-length, dark brown hair hair that was tied down in two buns, and light brown eyes. She wore a traditional, black-and-white maid's uniform, and always carried herself with grace. Now was not one of those times, as she fell to her knees before Max and embraced him. “Oh, young master! I was so worried about you! I'd heard you'd been sent off to fight horrible monsters!”

“Adel, it's fine,” Max tried to ease her worries, clearly used to dealing with her behavior. “I chose to leave, and everyone's supporting me.”

“Master Maximilian...” she gazed at him with watering eyes. Her demeanor changed in an instant, however, when she noticed Monica standing next to him. “... And who is _this_?” she growled with a glare.

“Uh... hehe,” Monica laughed nervously.

“This is Monica,” Max explained. “She's my partner for this adventure.”

“PARTNER, huh?” Adel snarled as she shook her fist.

“It... It's not like that...” Monica tried to reason.

“Hmph! Well, we can't have you wandering around the world without clean clothes and bedsheets, can we? Very well. I've decided that I'm going with you!”

“Eh?!”

“But what about your job here?” Max asked.

“YOU are my job, Max,” Adel explained as she tenderly gripped Max's hand. “Ever since your mother left, I have almost single-handedly raised you! No one understands your needs better than I. That, and...” She blushed as she placed her hands on her cheeks. “I just don't know what I'd do without you!

Max, Monica, and Gordon were all embarrassed by Adel's pitiful display. “Alright, Adel. You can come with us.”

“Oh, thank you, young master!”

“Wow,” said Monica, hunched over in exasperation. “She really likes Max, doesn't she?”

 

With Adel firmly holding onto Max's arm, they, along with Monica and Gordon, crossed the drawbridge back to the main street. They were getting ready to head back to the train station, but someone was waiting for them on the road. Next door to Cedric's shop was Milane's weapon store, and its owner was standing in their path.

“Hey there, Max,” Milane greeted seductively. “Adel.”

Adel just snarled at Milane as she pulled herself closer to Max. Monica could sense the tension, and it got her mad at Milane, as well.

“Hey, Milane!” Max greeted. “I saw you at Flotsam's show.”

“Oh, liked what you saw, did you? I heard about your little adventure from Mayor Need. It sounds to me like you could use another sword arm.”

“Really? You'd help us?”

“Now, hold on a minute!” Adel interrupted. “Who said you could come along, huh?”

“Yeah!” Monica joined in. “I've got all the swordsmanship this mission needs!”

Milane turned her nose up and glared at the bickering girls, as she played with the knife in her hands. “I'm not welcome?”

“Uh...” Max stuttered, not knowing what to say.

“If I may...” Gordon butted in. “Max, you said the forest you were moving me to had monsters in it, right? I might be strong, but I'm also a pacifist. I'm no fighter. It would be nice if I had a bodyguard, wouldn't you agree?”

“What??” Adel looked back at Gordon with a betrayed expression.

“Then it's settled,” Milane stated with a smirk. “I've left my shop in the care of my little sister, Chitral. She doesn't know the first thing about weapons, but she'll be fine. I'll be waiting on the train. Bye, Max...” With that, she turned and walked away, her slender hips rocking side-to-side with each step. Adel and Monica just growled at Milane's distant figure, clenching their fists.

Max just looked at them, dumbfounded by their behavior. “What's gotten into you two?”

 

\----------

 

With three new allies recruited, the Blackstone One pulled out of Palm Brinks once again, and headed back to Sindain. Returning within an hour, Max and Monica showed them to the glade that would soon be their new home. Gordon was thoroughly impressed by the beautiful sight, having himself never seen a forest before. For a gardener, it was like heaven, and he couldn't wait to give names to all of his new babies. Milane tossed her knife into the air and caught it, anxious to decorate the forest with the entrails of vicious beasts.

“Where do we sleep?” Adel asked.

“Leave that to us!” came Conda's voice from behind them.

“Eek! What is that? … A firbit??”

“Oh yeah, this is Conda,” Max explained. “He's the leader of the firbits here.”

“You mean there's more of them?” Milane asked.

“Alright, boys!” Conda yelled. “Bring it down!”

From the sky, the Carpenterion descended. Gordon, Adel, and Milane all did a double-take, wondering if their eyes were deceiving them. “What the hell is that?!” Milane shouted.

Max chuckled. “This is the thing that's gonna build your new houses! Just tell it want you want, and it'll make it!”

Everyone huddled around to decide on what kind of houses they wanted. Gordon didn't want a house made from dead trees, so he asked for a straw house. Adel was the homely sort, and liked homes to seem inviting, so she asked for a wooden house. Milane, being a weaponsmith, needed a house that wouldn't get damaged or burned easily, and wanted one that showed how tough she was, so she asked for a brick house. Then, with all the houses built, a wolf-like monster emerged from the forest and, for some reason, tried to blow down the straw house using only its breath. Milane skewered it, and everyone had wolf meat for lunch.

Gordon was very pleased with his new home and surroundings, and Milane couldn't wait to set up her forge. Adel didn't say anything, but since she was normally the reserved type anyway, Max didn't think much of it. From the cockpit of the Carpenterion, Max proudly viewed the restored Sindain village.

“Looks like we did it,” Monica assumed. “Now, let's go see how Jurak is doing in my time.”

“Alright!” Max agreed, excited to see the fruits of their labor.

 

\----------

 

After Max used his Earth Stone to warp himself and Monica to the future, they were disappointed to find that not much had changed. Jurak certainly looked less withered, but he still wasn't as vibrant as he could be. What's more, there were no buildings and no other life around.

“Welcome baaack,” greeted Jurak. “Was there something you needed?”

“Master Jurak...” Monica started. “What happened here? We restored the Sindain of the past. We built the village, moved in some immigrants...”

“Yes... I bore witness to the end of their liiiives... The problem is that none of the villagers you'd brought bore children. The one you call 'Holly' is a monster, and cannot breed with humans or firbits.”

“So, what you're saying is... we have to get the other villagers to breed...”

“Great!” Max single-mindedly agreed. “What does that mean?”

“It means we need to get them to have sex, Max...”

“Wait... you mean... SEX MAKES BABIES?!”

Monica crashed into the ground out of exasperation. If Jurak could move his branches, he'd smack himself with one. Instead, he settled on a long groan.

 

\----------

 

Back in Max's time, the two heroes deeply contemplated their immediate goal. The only two able women in the village were Adel and Milane, so both of them would need to be convinced to have children. And the only men in the village were Gordon and the firbits, none of whom really seemed like father material.

Monica sighed. “I didn't think it would be this hard. What are we going to do?”

Max crossed his arms. “If only there were a way to make everyone want to have sex at the same time...”

“Wait...” Monica gasped. “Do you still have that bottle of sundrops?”

 

That night, Max and Monica had excused themselves, saying they had important work to do in the forest. In the meantime, Adel, Milane, and the firbits were participating in a huge outdoor feast, to celebrate the founding of a new village. Milane had happily hunted some monsters for meat, and Adel picked some fruit from the trees Carpenterion had planted. Holly's seven forms remained under the wooden picnic table, sucking off the firbits as the ate. In secret, Max and Monica watched from the bushes.

“To new lives!” Milane cheered as she raised her glass of wine. “Hey, send one of those girls over my way when you're done with her.”

“It's so strange...” Adel mused. “I don't think I've ever left Palm Brinks before. It feels more like a trip than actually moving.”

“Do ya think you'll be lonely?” Conda asked.

“Even with all of you here with me, I'll still long for home. Although I hated working for Gerald, taking care of Maximilian made it all worthwhile.” Adel looked down at the table as she blushed. “So, I guess as long as I can see Max, I don't care where I go.”

In the bushes, Max's eager expression became saddened. He had an idea of how Adel felt, but for her to remain in Sindain and start a family was crucial. He silently apologized to her.

“Ah...” Milane moaned. “Yeah, that's it...” One of the Holly clones was now eating her out, having finished with Tobo. “I don't know why, but I'm getting really antsy. I haven't had a good fuck since Flotsam's show...”

“Well, if that's all ya need...” Conda began, “me and the boys are always happy to oblige. Aren't we, lads?”

Wicky, Rococo, and Zach all got up from their seats and approached Milane, their pants already undone from being sucked off by Holly's clones. Allowing the clone at her crotch to continue doing her thing, Milane sucked off Wicky while giving handjobs to Rococo and Zach. Disappointed that their masters left them, the three abandoned Holly clones decided to double-team some of the other firbits. Adel just watched, red in the face as everyone at the table had fun except for her.

“Is somethin' the matter, miss?” Conda asked.

“Oh no, I'm fine,” Adel lied as her loins grew hotter, her panties soaking against her will. It took all of the mental strength she had to resist fingering herself, let alone diving into someone's lap.

“Don't be such a prude!” Milane ordered as she scooched over to Adel, another glass of wine in her hands. Tossing it to the side and spilling the remainder, Milane grabbed Adel's face and pulled it to hers. Before Adel was even aware of what was happening, Milane's tongue was being shoved practically down her throat.

Adel pushed Milane away, blushing harder than before. “M-Miss Milane!” she shouted. “I think you've had too much wine!”

“Naw! It's just that you haven't had as much as me, yet!” Milane grabbed the nearest bottle with one hand, and the back of Adel's head with the other. Pulling Adel's head back, Milane shoved the bottle's nozzle into Adel's mouth, forcing her to guzzle its remaining contents. Once the bottle was emptied, Adel was released and she gasped for air.

“I...” Adel stuttered, short of breath, as she squeezed her thighs together as tightly as she could. “I feel funny...”

“Here. Let mommy take care of that.” Milane grabbed Adel's dress and suddenly lifted it up, revealing her black stockings and frilly panties. Adel wanted to tell Milane to stop, but her body wanted it so badly that she couldn't bring herself to. Milane took her other hand and started caressing Adel's crotch through her underwear, feeling just how soaked they were.

“Ahh!” Adel yelped, physical contact with her nether-region feeling better than she thought it would.

“Let's make you more comfortable.” Milane grabbed Adel's dress with both hands, lifting up and over her head. Once removed, all that remained were Adel's stockings, shoes, panties, and bra. “Oh my,” Milane cooed as she roughly grabbed Adel's breasts and fondled them. “Your tits are a bit bigger than they looked with that black dress on. You shouldn't be so reserved.”

“No... don't... ah...!”

All the firbits could do while this was happening was watch, wide-eyed and with harder erections than they'd had in a long time. “Why did we never think of pairing up Holly with another girl?” Moglin asked.

“I'd wager we were all too busy fucking her to think straight,” Norm suggested.

Milane relinquished Adel for a sparse few seconds. Using both hands, Milane lifted her short top up and over her head, revealing her huge breasts that bounced wildly once freed. Next, she slipped her miniskirt down past her legs, uncovering her saliva-soaked cunt. Tossing her clothes to the side, she once again moved in on Adel, kissing her and sliding her hand down Adel's panties to finger her, while also using her other hand to grope Adel's tit.

In the heat of the moment, Adel didn't care about anything other than climaxing. She'd forgotten she was in the company of others. All she wanted was to orgasm, so that the powerful urges she felt would hopefully go away. She didn't want this to be taken too far, but it was just getting started.

“Hey,” said Milane to all the firbits and Holly clones. “We're lonely over here. Come on, move it.”

“Wha?” Adel mumbled, not yet sure what was happening or why Milane stopped fingering her. Before she could come to her senses, all of the firbits and Holly clones clambered over and under the table to reach the two hotties. Their bare flesh was soon covered in hands, caressing their bodies and stimulating every inch of them.

The firbits, whose dicks were already lathered up from Holly's blowjobs, started finding whatever holes they could stick them in. Two firbits took Milane's pussy and ass, while four more of them decided to use Holly's many holes while the clones themselves rubbed and licked the two girls all over. Adel's bra and panties were removed, and as her whole body was stimulated, everything became fuzzy. Her eyes became heavy, her breath shortened, and her mind went blank. Only when she saw the sight of Conda's erect penis in front of her did she snap out of it.

“Ah! Wait!” Adel begged. “Not there! I'm saving myself f--” Her words were cut short when a Holly clones grabbed her head and started making out with her. Not having the strength or willpower to fight back, she just let it happen.

“Don't worry yer pretty little head about a thing,” Conda assured. “I'm very gentle. Gettin' old, after all.” Conda positioned himself slowly, and carefully pushed his prick up against Adel's twitching folds. Then, he carefully slid it, and she took it all the way in.

Adel almost fainted right then and there. She hadn't been properly fucked since she started working at Max's mansion. As soon as she decided that she would start saving herself for Max, she never let Gerald or anyone else fuck her. Every time it was requested of her, she'd excuse herself, saying she had some chore to do.

The aphrodisiac she didn't know she had taken made this feel all the greater. Years of pent-up sexual frustration, finally relieved by a string of perpetual orgasms. Starting with the initial penetration, just about every thrust sent her into another orgasm. This, coupled with every part of her body being stroked and rubbed at once, she might as well have been in heaven.

Adel's will was broken. She no longer wanted to fight it, and could think of nothing but being fucked by everyone there. And that, they did. The night went on, and by the time it was over, every girl had been fucked by every guy, especially the two humans. Their wombs were filled with so much firbit cum, that they would no doubt get pregnant from it.

“Well,” Monica said with a sigh. “I think we did it.”

“... Yeah,” Max agreed, still thinking about what Adel would say or do in the morning.

 

The next day, Adel awoke in a pile of sleeping firbits and monster girls. Two firbits were sound asleep, using Milane's large breasts as pillows, a notion she seemed to enjoy as her hands were loosely wrapped around their flaccid cocks.

“There,” Milane stated when saw Adel awake. “Doesn't that feel better? I bet you've stopped thinking about Max now, huh?”

“What??” Adel asked as she stood up, covering herself. “You mean you knew?”

“You didn't exactly try to hide it... But believe me, you're better off forgetting about that kid. He's got a big adventure ahead of him, and he's gonna be spending a very long time with that new girl.”

“But... I love him much more than she does!”

“I don't doubt that. But, there's more than one kind of love. Think about the feelings you'd have for a father or a brother. Do those feelings feel similar to what you feel for Max?”

Adel didn't like what Milane was implying, but she thought about it nonetheless. Milane did have a point. The feelings were not the same. The kind of love and devotion she had for her family outweighed what she felt for Max. It could have just been infatuation, an attraction toward the only male in the mansion that treated her with respect. Her girlish views of finding romance blinded her from how she really felt.

Quietly, Adel went over to the pond to wash up, still thinking about what Milane said. By the time she was fully dressed, Max and Monica, having just woken up themselves, entered Sindain from the main path and headed over to the unconscious orgy pile.

“Looks like you guys had fun last night,” Monica sarcastically pointed out, pretending she didn't know about it beforehand.

“We sure did,” Milane answered from the ground. “You should've been there...”

“Were I only there less...”

“Um, Max?” Adel asked as she approached him.

“Oh,” said Max. “Hey, Adel.”

“Young master, you still have a big adventure ahead of you, don't you? And, you need me to stay here, so that the future can be restored?”

“That's right... I'm sorry I dragged you into all this.”

“No, it's fine.” Adel smiled and placed her hands over her heart. “It's because it's you who's asking me, Max, that I'm willing to do this. To sacrifice my previous life in order to build a better tomorrow.”

“We also need both of you to get pregnant,” Monica bluntly added.

“Oh, HELL NO,” Milane yelled as she got up, waking the two firbits from their boob-pillow naps. “I can't stand kids, and I'm not mother-material!”

“Oh, you don't have to worry about that,” Conda explained as he got up. “Firbit children , like adults, can go for days and days without food or water, and they mature very quickly. Why, only a year after they're born, you'll have another firbit to, er... play with.”

“Hmm... I will need an assistant for the forge. Alright. But only if you can promise it won't hurt.”

“Milane...” Max said. “I've _seen_ what sort of things can fit inside you.”

“Well, I guess this is goodbye, then,” Adel sadly said. “You take good care of yourself.”

“I will. You take care, as well.”

As Max and Monica headed for the withered Jurak tree, Adel grabbed Monica's hand once Max wasn't looking. “One more thing...” Adel quietly snarled. “If you let so much as a _single_ hair on Max's _precious_ head get hurt, I will NEVER FORGIVE YOU.” Adel squeezed Monica's wrist with a vice that threatened to snap it in two. Nervously, Monica smiled and nodded. “Good. I'm glad we understand each other.” Adel relinquished Monica's wrist, the latter of whom quickly hurried away from the scowling maid.

As Max and Monica prepared to head into the future once more to see Jurak, Max couldn't shake something from his mind. “Monica? Do you get the feeling we're forgetting something?”

 

Meanwhile, Gordon was in the outskirts of the forest. Amidst the many obscuring trees, the sounds of dirty human/himarra love-making could be heard. “I FUCKING LOVE PLANTS,” Gordon shouted as he plowed the horny flower-girl.

 

\----------

 

In the future, Max and Monica could see that things have definitely changed. Built on and around Jurak and his branches were several small buildings, and wandering between them were many scantily-clad firbits, some wearing bondage gear. A female firbit with a cigarette in her hand walked up to Max. “Hey, cutie,” she greeted as she looked up at the tall human. “Welcome to Jurak Brothel. My name's Perille. You lookin' for a good time?”

“As a matter of fact,” Max explained, “we're hear to see Jurak. Would it be okay if we spoke with him?”

“Here to see tall, bark, and handsome, eh? Pity. Right this way.”

As Max and Monica were guided closer to Jurak's trunk, Monica couldn't help but feel troubled as she looked around. Dildo shops, slave auctions, even obedience schools lined what was once a peaceful forest town. Was this place like this even before Griffon attacked?

“You got guests, master!” said Perille as they arrived at the trunk.

“Helloooo there,” Jurak slowly greeted. “This place is back to its ooold self. You did it, didn't yooou? I'll have to thank you, somehoooow.”

“Want me to go grab Raulah and show them the 'deluxe special'?”

“No, we're not here for that!” Monica butted in. “Jurak, do you remember anything about Griffon now?”

“Oooooh, yeeees,” Jurak answered, as the sounds of several young girls moaning could be heard from within him. “I remember. I remember now, about Griffoooon...”

“You do?! Tell us about him!” Monica was concerned about the moaning sounds, and had a feeling she knew what Jurak was using as his new source of magical power, but information about Griffon came first.

“Griffon does not exist in our times...He shows up juuuust a little in the memories of my distant ancestors. Seems he likes floweeeers...”

“Huh? Flowers??”

“That's what I remember, anyway. I don't quite know the detaaails. But Griffon _was_ around in ancient times. He is sending some strong, otherworldly powers into the present. He's controlling a lot of things...”

“So,” Max began, “Griffon is controlling the monsters and people in this era from ancient times. Which means his world is that of the distant past.”

“That's right,” Monica noted. “So Jurak, how far back in the past IS Griffon?”

“Hmmmm...” Jurak thought long and hard, and as he did, the sounds of girls moaning from within his main body grew even louder. Monica could see several vines hanging from the treetops wiggling around, some of which entered the trunk through a designated passageway. Finally, after much anticipation, he answered, “I'm not really suuure...” Exasperated and disappointed, Max and Monica held their heads down. “You might want to ask Crest for the detailssss...”

“Crest?” Max asked.

“Crest the Great Sage,” elaborated Monica. “The greatest and wisest sage of all in my era. With the time magic granted to him by the Moon Crystal, he can use vast astrological powers. He can see everything that happens in the world."

"Well, let's go and see him!”

“Good idea, but... it's not that easy. Crest's origin point has been erased, too.”

“That's not a problem. We have the Carpenterion, right? Let's just restore Crest's origin point, as well!”

“Yes, exactly. Crest's hometown is the holy ground of Balance Valley. In the future, a great temple will be built there. That's where all the sages will gather.”

“So that's where we head next. Let's get going!” With their new mission in mind, Max and Monica returned to the present.

 

\----------

 

Back in Max's time, Borneo and Erik had just finished clearing the rock from the tracks, so the train could move on again. Conda and the other firbits had agreed to go with Max and Monica on their journey, as they were the only ones who could operate the Carpenterion. Of course, Holly would be coming along to keep them company, while Milane, Adel, and Gordon stayed behind in Sindain, ready to settle into their new home.

And so, their adventures in the forest came to an end. Holly, the mysterious woman who got lost in the forest, wasn't Max's mother, but he wasn't surprised. He'd always felt that she would be at the end of his journey.

 

 


	3. The Slut of the Stars

“You ready to leave?” Cedric asked Max as they said their goodbyes to the new citizens of Sindain.

“Yeah!” Max excitedly proclaimed, eager to continue his adventure and see new places.

“Alright, let's move `em out!” Having given the order, Erik and Borneo got the train up and running. Once Max, Monica, and Cedric were on board, the firbits following close behind in the Carpenterion, the Blackstone One pulled out of what would, from that day forth, be known as Sindain Station.

 

\----------

 

Following the singular railroad to the west, it didn't actually take that long for them to reach a tunnel dug into a short mountain. The trip lasted only a few hours, and about halfway through the tunnel, they came to a small cave opening. The cave was lit with lampposts, furnished with benches and railings, and even had a ticket booth. A relic of the past, Balance Valley's station was the first they'd seen since Palm Brinks.

Bringing the train to a stop, Max, Monica, and Cedric disembarked. “Hmph,” Cedric grunted, noticing that there were no people around. “By the look of things, this valley's been hit, as well.”

“Looks like we've got some work to do,” said Monica.

“Go get `em, kids. Be careful out there.”

“Okay, I gotcha,” Max affirmed.

At the back of the station was a short tunnel that led outside, exiting onto the cliffside of an enormous and very deep valley. Emerging from the valley's abyss and connected by bridges were four evenly shaped plateaus, arranged in a two-by-two grid. On the opposite side of the valley was a canyon that headed southwest.

“So, this is Balance Valley,” Max mused as he enthusiastically examined the beautiful landscape.

“That's right,” said Monica. “There are four plateaus in this valley, but the height of those plateaus can change. Pretty strange, huh?”

“Wow.” Max continued to stare in amazement, looking around until something unusual caught his eye. “Huh? There's a house over there,” he indicated as he pointed to a nearby corner of the valley.

“There might be survivors, as well. Let's check it out.”

 

Heading over to the house, and not thinking to knock, Max and Monica let themselves in. The door was unlocked, so they saw no reason not to. The building seemed to have once been a shack, repurposed into a makeshift home after the destruction. There were a few lit candles, a bed, and not much else. As soon as they entered, they were assaulted by one of its residents – a large owl wearing glasses.

“Hoo?!” it screamed. “Who are you?! What do you want? Get out!”

“Y-you can talk?!” Monica asked, talking animals apparently not being commonplace in her time.

“Hold on, Mr. Owl!” Max reasoned. “Just listen to us, please!”

Seeing that the intruders were not immediately hostile, the owl returned to its perch and deigned to hear them out. “What is it?!”

“We're looking for somebody,” Monica explained. “His name is Crest. Do you know him?”

“Crest... So, you've come to see Crest, have you?” The owl hung his head low, his tone shifting from annoyance to grief. “Crest is dead.”

“Dead?!” Max asked. “Oh no!”

Monica placed a hand to her cheek. “So, Griffon's henchmen got him, too. Now what are we gonna do?” Putting her first priority aside, Monica decided to now mention the elephant in the room. “And who's this?” she asked, pointing to a sleeping girl in the bed.

The girl was about fourteen years old, with orchid hair tied up in two pigtails. She looked as though she were once fully dressed, but her short robe was now wrapped around her shoulders, suggesting she was naked beneath the covers. They couldn't see what was happening, but based on the movement of the covers, her heavy panting, and her flushed complexion, they could surely guess.

“Lin was Crest's apprentice,” the owl explained. “She's been bedridden ever since his death. She won't wake up, and she's been masturbating furiously in her sleep without one orgasm. I'm certain that she's incredibly ill, but I can do nothing to treat her.”

“It, uh... looks pretty bad,” Monica agreed, trying not to make light of the situation.

“We need a house call from Dr. Dell!” Max exclaimed.

“Dr. Dell?”

“He's the head doctor in Palm Brinks. The best doctor around.”

“You know a doctor?!” the owl asked.

“Yep. Looks like Lin... er, can't be moved, so I'll get the doc to come out here. Monica, you stay here and take care of these two while I head back to town.”

“Alright,” Monica agreed. “I guess I'll see you tomorrow.”

 

\----------

 

These trips back to Palm Brinks would only get longer as the journey continued, Max realized. He decided that if he was going to return to town at all, he should take care of as much as possible while he was there. Luckily, Mayor Need, just the guy Max wanted to see, was waiting for him at the station, eager to hear about Max's progress.

“Max, my boy!” greeted Mayor Need. “How goes the journey?”

“Hey, Mayor!” Max accosted. “Good to see you're in high spirits! How's Claire doing?”

“Oh, she's doing fine. She's actually seemed unusually happy since the whole 'kidnapped by evil clowns' incident. Claire is hanging out with her new friend now. Vice Mayor Morton's son, I think.”

“She's still hanging out with Donny? Of her own will?” Max thought to himself. “... Guess she belongs to him now.”

“So Max, any particular reason for your visit?”

“Well, I originally came to see Dr. Dell. But while I'm grabbing him, I was wondering if you could do me a favor. I want you to round up as many people in Palm Brinks as you can who'd be willing to immigrate to the outside world.”

“I don't think that will be a problem. I've already explained the situation in great detail to the townsfolk. I'm sure there are plenty who'd love to see beyond the city walls, especially if it will save the world!”

“Alright! Gather them all here, okay? I'm gonna go grab the doctor.”

 

\----------

 

The next morning, the Blackstone Railroad had safely returned to Balance Valley Station, with many new passengers onboard. Ferdinand, the chef from Max's mansion, quit his job in order to aid the young master. Gerald could easily replace him, he explained. Parn the painter and his wife Julia, the latter of whom Max had strangely never met before, also decided to see the world and its beauty. Sheriff Blinkhorn, bored with the perpetual peace of Palm Brinks, left the city in his deputy's hands in order to protect a more delicate settlement. Mena, a quiet girl that Max didn't really know all that well, had decided to come along just for the ride. She'd been feeling very ill lately, and thought a change of scenery might help. And of course, there was Dr. Dell, who left without argument after Max told him about Lin's condition. Others wanted to leave, but were not yet prepared and didn't have the time.

 

“I'm back!” exclaimed Max as he entered Lin's house with Dr. Dell.

“Oh, thank goodness!” Monica shouted. “It's been a nightmare here, listening to Lin's moaning all night long! I was half-tempted to sleep outside, but I eventually collapsed... from... Max? What is that?” she asked as she pointed to the small animal in Max's hands.

“This is Dr. Dell!” Max explained, holding up a white duck that someone had dressed to look like a doctor.

“Quack,” said Dr. Dell.

“You can't be serious,” sighed Monica. “You mean it's not even a talking duck?”

“Hey, Dr. Dell knows what he's doing,” Max insisted. “He's even got a medical degree.”

“Max, I know for a fact that there are no medical schools in Palm Brinks.”

“Quack,” said Dr. Dell as he hopped out of Max's hands and approached Lin's bed. Hopping up onto the mattress, he examined the girl closely, then ducked under the covers. As he rummaged around, Lin's moaning intensified briefly, and after a couple minutes, Dr. Dell poked out his head. “Errrrrmmm.... quack.”

“Oh,” replied Max. “Dr. Dell says Lin is being possessed by a demon and that there's absolutely nothing we can do.”

“..........” Monica stared at Max for a long time, stupefied by his utter nonsense. “This is bullshit. I've got a much better idea. We'll enlist the aid of Lao Chao, a chef from the future whose miracle dish can cure any illness.”

“How is that any less bullshit?” asked the cynical owl.

“You stay out of this, Argo,” Monica ordered, having learned the owl's name overnight.

“Okay,” Max interjected. “Where do we have to go to see him?”

“In the future, a place called Starlight Temple will be built here in Balance Valley. That's where all the sages will gather. There's a place there called Lao Chao's Bistro, of which he is the head chef. If we bring the restaurant back and go see him, we might be able to save Lin!”

“Alright, Monica. Just like we did in Sindain, we have to get immigrants to mate here and change the future, right?”

“Exactly.” Although Max and Monica were worried about Crest being gone, they decided to concentrate on Lin, who was still with them.

 

\----------

 

“Alright,” Max began once he and Monica had brought Dr. Dell back to the train. “Let's figure out what we need to recreate the origin points.”

“Okay,” Monica agreed. “But before we change Balance Valley back, I've got to warn you about a few things. Balance Valley is divided into four plateaus. The height of the plateaus change depending on the weight of the buildings we put on each. If we want the Temple to be constructed in the future, the height of all four plateaus has the be the same.”

“Wow. That sounds like a lot of unnecessary planning and weight calculation. How about we just use the Carpenterion to fill the valley with cement so the plateaus can't move?”

“Uh...” Monica had never considered the possibility of preventing the plateaus' movements. She was certain they'd have to deal with balancing the weights of all the structures. “I guess that could work, but it sounds like an unstable solution. I'll agree to it only if we at least try to evenly distribute the weight.”

“Sure thing. Now... we need a chef and a restaurant in the future, right? Ferdinand sounds like he'd be the perfect ancestor.”

“The village that was in this valley, even before Griffon attacked, was very prone to monster raids. It's going to need some protection.”

“Well, with Milane workin' Sindain, I can think of no one better than Sheriff Blinkhorn.”

“And lastly, we need a carpenter or mason to begin construction of the temple itself. Maybe Cedric could do it.”

“No, no, machinery is very different from masonry. We need an artist, like Parn. He works very hard, and has done sculptures in the past. Also, he's magic.”

“Then all that leaves is women. Lin's here, but if she doesn't get better, then the village will have no children at all.”

“Oh, I've already got that covered. Turns out Parn has a wife now. Some girl named Julia.”

Monica thought about that for a few moments. “You mean you haven't met her before?”

“No. Weird, huh? I thought I knew everyone in Palm Brinks.”

“I don't remember Parn having a wife in my original recon of the town, and I definitely don't remember a Julia. Was there even a wedding? I'm sure you would've heard of that.”

“No, there hasn't been a wedding in Palm Brinks for a couple years. But is it really so hard to believe that we just missed her? She seems like the quiet, reclusive type, anyway.”

 

Putting aside their suspicion of Julia, Max and Monica summoned the Carpenterion and began construction of the village. First, they gathered an obscene amount of cement, sand, gravel, and water, and used it to plug up the base of the valley with concrete, preventing the plateaus from shifting elevation. Second, a small restaurant and an outdoor food cart for Ferdinand. Third, a sturdy, brick house surrounded by an iron fence for Sheriff Blinkhorn. Max knew how much Blinkhorn valued safety. And lastly, a cute little cottage with a purple roof for Parn and his wife, to decorate as they please.

A few torch stands here, several pine trees there, and in no time at all, Balance Valley was looking like a regular village again. The only thing to do now was to ensure the valley would have descendants. Max and Monica returned to the station, and asked for Ferdinand, Sheriff Blinkhorn, Parn, and Julia to follow them. As Blinkhorn's name was called, he stood up quickly and meticulously, saluting to the empty space in front of him.

The four new immigrants followed Max and Monica out of the station, and bore witness to Balance Valley and all its newfound glory for the first time. “Oho! A restaurant of my very own!” Ferdinand exclaimed.

“And surrounded by stone walls on every side,” Blinkhorn noted. “Monsters will be hard-pressed to invade us. I shall defend this village with pride!”

“See, Julia?” Parn said as he held his wife closer to him. “A beautiful new home for us, where we can live together in peace.”

“Yes, my love,” Julia calmly replied with a smile.

“Hmm...” Monica quietly hummed, noting Julia's odd behavior.

 

Many hours passed as the villagers explored their new home well into the evening. Ferdinand began cooking up a celebration feast right away, while Sheriff Blinkhorn scouted the valley's outskirts. Parn and Julia holed themselves up in their new house, and hadn't come out since. During all this time, Max and Monica secretly discussed how they should handle the town's... “immediate future”.

“We could poison the food again,” Max suggested. “We still have some of the sundrops leftover.”

“I'm wondering if that'll even be necessary,” Monica pondered. “Parn and Julia will likely have kids on their own.”

“But those kids won't be Ferdinand's, and we need Lao Chao to come back, right?”

“What if Lao Chao isn't Ferdinand's descendant? What if he's the descendant of one of Ferdinand's students?”

Before Max and Monica could finish their discussion, the sun had already set, and Ferdinand's banquet had been completely set up outside. Feeling that they were running out of time, Max decided to head over to Parn's house and ask him for confirmation on something. He knocked on the door, barely able to drown out the sounds of loud moaning coming from inside. As the moans slowly subsided, Parn answered the door.

“Hello, Max,” Parn greeted, not wearing a shirt, but still wearing his giant hat for some reason. “What can I do for you?”

“Um...” Max began, curious as to what was happening inside, but also not wanting to see. “We need to talk. I know you just got here, and this is kind of sudden, but... were you and Julia planning on having children?”

“Children?” Parn asked, having not yet considered it.

“The reason we had you and the others immigrate here was so that your descendants could recreate the future that Griffon undid. To put it bluntly, if no one in this village has any children, then you all being here is pointless.”

“Hmm...” Parn spent a few minutes thinking about Max's plight. “You know, I think I have a solution. Let me just grab my paintbrush so I can make a few... adjustments. Wait for me over by Ferdinand's and we'll be right out.”

Max did as Parn said and returned to Monica's side. He knew that Parn was a magic artist and could do spectacular things with his utensils, but what was he planning? A few minutes passed, and Max, Monica, Ferdinand, and Blinkhorn had all gathered at the outdoor table. Ferdinand insisted that everyone start eating right away so that the food wouldn't get cold. They did so, and halfway through their meals, Parn finally showed up with Julia in tow.

“Parn?!” Blinkhorn shouted. “What the hell, man?!”

“Sorry, I'm late,” Parn calmly apologized. “I needed to get Julia ready for the party.” Julia had arrived almost completely naked, her only clothes being a bondage suit of interlacing straps. Her crotch and breasts, the latter of which were now much bigger than they were earlier, were completely exposed. She smiled as she stood there obediently like a trained dog, a leash fastened to her collar and held lightly in Parn's hand.

“You're breaking all kinds of laws right now!” Blinkhorn fumed. “Damnit, don't we have a prison around here?!”

“Calm down, Sheriff. You may be the law around here, but for the time being, you're the only law. We're no longer living in Palm Brinks, and no rules for Balance Valley have been written. I could kill a man and walk away free if I wanted to, but I'm not that kind of guy.”

“Grr... Fine. Then at least explain the meaning of... this!” Blinkhorn gestured toward Julia's shameless figure.

“Didn't Max tell you? We were all brought here in order to raise children. Since Julia is the only woman here, she's the only one for the job. I'd impregnate her myself, but... I'm actually sterile. That's why I could never find a wife for so long.”

Blinkhorn, hearing this, turned to Max with a stern face. “Is that true, son?”

“To be honest?” Max began. “I had no idea that Parn was sterile.”

“I meant about the children!!” Blinkhorn sighed deeply. “Julia, are you really willing to go through with this? To be unfaithful to your husband?”

“I am not being unfaithful,” Julia happily explained. “I am doing exactly what my love wishes of me. And it is his wish that I become the public concubine of this village. His desires are my own.”

“Works for me!” Ferdinand cheered, getting up from his seat and approaching Julia. Parn politely stepped out of Ferdinand's way, then gave Julia a hand gesture. Understanding its meaning, Julia knelt on the soft grass and unbuttoned Ferdinand's pants. Pulling out his fat, slightly-limp cock, she immediately began sucking on it, as though it were food and she hadn't eaten in days. “Sacre bleu! Mademoiselle sure is hungry! Blinkhorn, come! You must sample this delectable delicacy!”

“I...” Blinkhorn stuttered, morally conflicted. “I don't know...”

“L'homme n'est point fait pour mediter. Mais pour agir!”

“... I have no idea what you just said.” Blinkhorn sighed. “Alright, it's for the good of the future, anyway. I suppose, in a way, this is my duty. Max, you joinin'?”

“Uh, no thanks,” Max declined. “I'm the one that has to go to the future, and I'd rather not meet my own descendants. Come on, Monica. I think they've got things under control here.” Max and Monica headed to a more open space, feeling it was now appropriate to travel to the future. In the meantime, Ferdinand and Blinkhorn were getting friskier.

“You have the right to remain silent,” Blinkhorn joked as he shoved his dick into Julia's mouth. “Anything you say can and will be ignored.”

“Mon dieu...” Ferdinand grunted as he finally managed to fit his thick manhood into Julia's tiny, surprisingly tight pussy. “I've never stuffed a turkey like this before!”

“Yo, Parn. Where'd you get this crazy lady, anyway?”

“I made her,” Parn answered in a deep, creepy voice as he jerked off to the sight of his wife being violated by other men. “With my paintbrush.”

“That's an odd word for it.”

 

\----------

 

Using the power of Max's Atlamillia, the Earth Stone, Max and Monica traveled into the future of Balance Valley. By this era, the overall circumference of the valley had shrunk considerably, and the four plateaus were now divided by an enormous pit. Suspended over the pit were a series of bridges, connecting the four corners of the valley. The northern cliffside served as the entrance, while the other corners had shops built on them. Wandering around were a few rabbitfolk, a shy and reclusive race that tended not to trust humans and hid their faces under hoods.

“Hey, look at that!” Max pointed to a building on the western corner of the valley.

“That's Lao Chao's Bistro!” Monica deduced.

As Max and Monica approached the restaurant, the wonderful smell of delicious food intoxicated them. “It smells really good...” Max noted.

“Y-yeah...” Monica agreed, an odd sensation coming over her. Easily recognizing the feeling, she shook it off and backed away the building. “Um, actually... Maybe you should be the one to talk to Lao Chao. I'm gonna go check out the other shops.”

“Oh, okay,” Max didn't argue, never really understanding why girls loved shopping so much. Then again, he'd get the same away if they were all robotics or tool shops. Max entered the bistro alone, and was hit with a blast of aromas. The smell of amazing food, however, wasn't all Max's nose detected.

The restaurant had a strong oriental theme, its color scheme being mostly red and gold. A serpentine dragon made of paper, with a head on each of its ends, encircled the upper walls of the dining area. The human customers that were eating there at the time were each being serviced by a rabbitfolk in some way. One male customer was being sucked off by a female rabbitfolk under the table as he ate his Chow Mein. A female customer was being fucked like, well, a rabbit, by a male rabbitfolk while he fed her the Peking Roasted Duck. And the third female customer was being eaten out by a female rabbitfolk as she enjoyed the Kung Pao Chicken.

“This place seems neat,” Max decided, not at all put off by the restaurant's extra services. He approached the counter on the opposite side of the dining room, where he found a large man dressed in an orange frock coat with long, thick sleeves. His light brown hair was tied up in a single braid, while his mustache was tied into two. He wore big, thick glasses with spirals imprinted on them... for some reason. He certainly resembled his ancestor Ferdinand, that was for sure. “Are you Lao Chao?” Max asked.

“Yes! Welcome!” he greeted as he stopped working on his current dish and approached the new customer. “What service would you like today? Human? Rabbitfolk? Male? Female? For a limited time, we also have hermaphrodites!”

“Uh... no thanks. I'm not here for that. You see, I've got a friend who's very ill. She's in bad shape! I want to give her your miracle dish so that she can get better. Could you make it for her? Please?”

“Hmm... I see. I wish I could help you, but there's a special ingredient I need to make my miracle dish: a White Windflower. People say that it's extinct now. You can't find it anywhere at all. You used to be able to find them in the nearby Starlight Canyon...”

“A White Windflower, huh? Okay, I'll see what I can do.”

 

Exiting the restaurant, Max met up with Monica in the middle of the suspension bridge, and she was wearing new clothes. “Whoa!” Max exclaimed, impressed with the new get-up. “What's with the outfit?”

“My old outfit was stained with jizz,” Monica explained. “Even in the future, that stuff's hard to get out. Besides, the rabbitfolk at the store said that this was the latest fashion and that all the girls in my era are wearing it.” Monica now wore what was branded as the Star Leotard. It was a shoulder-less blue leotard with yellow trim and laces, with a leaf-like, blue skirt hanging around the waist. The costume came with a blue choker adorned with a golden star, yellow gloves, blue boots, and a hairclip shaped like a blue swallowtail butterfly.

“I didn't really think you were into fashion.”

“Just because I fight doesn't mean I don't still have girlish qualities, Max. Anyway, did you talk to Lao Chao?”

“Yeah. He said that he can't make the miracle dish unless we get him a rare ingredient called a White Windflower. It's supposedly extinct now, but I bet we'll have better luck finding one in the past.”

“Yes, good idea! And I know just where to look!”

 

\----------

 

Using Monica's Atlamillia, the Moon Stone, to return to Max's time period, the two of them found that morning had dawned on Balance Valley. Ferdinand, Parn, Blinkhorn and Julia were all collapsed outside, naked, huddled together, and drenched in their own bodily fluids. Monica tried to look away as she guided Max to the southwestern corner of the valley.

“This passage goes to the sea,” Monica explained, pointing to the mouth of a ravine. “It's called Starlight Canyon. White Windflowers are said to have once been very common here.”

“It's a big place...” Max worried. “Searching for a flower could be difficult.” Nevertheless, the two prepared themselves for the journey, then began the trek into Starlight Canyon.

 

The canyon was very lush and serene, with walkable cliffs on either side of the ravine, and a spring water river at the bottom. Countless wooden bridges had been built over the gap, allowing easy crossing from one cliff wall to the other. Monsters made their home here, of course, but Max and Monica easily dispatched them. They hadn't slept the night before, so they found small caves and took turns napping over the course of their journey.

The next day, they came across a small meadow off to the side. The White Windflowers they sought grew in abundance there, but an unusual obstruction prevented them from getting near. “What is that thing?” Max asked, pointing out the strange deterrent. It looked like a three-dimensional hole, floating in midair with pink mist floating around it. It exuded a strong, magnetic force that repelled any solid matter that approached it.

“It's a libido distortion,” Monica explained. “We also call them Dark Clouds. They're formed when the changes in history unravel the fabric of time. See, since the future is reliant on the descendants of this time period, having less potential ancestors causes a domino effect that reduces the libido of people in that time. Your town is very sexually active, so that's probably why you've never seen them until now. If there's one here, it means that someone nearby is having their sex drive drained from them.”

“Well, how do we get rid of it?”

“The only way to clear a distortion is to restore the libido of the person affected.”

“And how do we tell who's affected?”

“Well, the afflicted will usually just feel sick. Do we know anyone nearby who's been feeling under the weather?”

Thinking back to all the people Max met, both in and around Balance Valley, he could only think of one person. “Maybe it's Mena. She came along for the ride because she was feeling ill, and wanted a change of scenery.”

“Yes, that's probably it. We know for a fact it's not Lin due to her... unique condition. Let's go pay Mena a visit, then.”

As Max and Monica turned to start their trip back, Max brought up a good question. “If it _is_ Mena, what exactly do we _do_ about her libido?”

Monica sighed. “You know what we have to do, Max.”

 

\----------

 

The next day, Max and Monica arrived back to Balance Valley Station. Onboard the Blackstone One, they found Mena in her seat, having not really moved from that spot much since arriving. Mena was a very plain-looking girl, having brown hair, brown eyes, and dressing only in shades of brown. She was a shy type who didn't like being romantically approached by anyone. Seeing Max and Monica at her side, Mena noticed them and asked, “Oh. Hello, Max. Do you need me to move into the town, too? Although, I don't know how much help I could possibly be...”

Max and Monica looked at each other, then silently nodded. “As a matter of fact,” Max began, changing their plan on the spot based on Mena's own suggestion, “that's precisely what we wanted.”

“Oh. Okay.” Mena slowly and with great difficulty got up from her seat, feeling weak and unmotivated. Looking down at the ground, she slowly slinked toward the doors.

“... I think she's the one,” Monica whispered to Max.

“... Yeah,” he agreed. “Now what?”

“Leave that to me. I've got an idea.”

 

Outside the station, Max and Monica caught up with Mena, who was already in Balance Valley and marveling at the wonderful scenery. She'd hoped upon initially seeing it that such beauty would make her feel better in a flash, but she still felt empty inside. Max and Monica approached her, and Monica called out to the villagers.

“Hey, everyone!” she cried. “You've got a new resident!”

Mena waited in anticipation for her new compatriots to emerge from their homes, but was not prepared for what she was about to see. Ferdinand, Blinkhorn, Parn, and Julia all emerged from their homes, completely naked except for Julia's bondage straps. Smiles on their faces, they all advanced toward Mena, who took a single step back from them.

“This is... a nudist colony?” Mena asked, gulping.

“Seems like it,” Monica observed, trying to sound professional.

“And you want _me_ to live _here_??”

“Not me,” Monica lied, clearing her throat. “ _Dr. Dell_ wants you to live here.” Hearing this, Max silently said “Oh,” smirked, and continued listening.

“Really?” Mena asked, suddenly more accepting of the idea. “Dr. Dell wants this?”

“Yup. It is his professional opinion that your illness is caused by sexual repression and introversion. He thinks living in a place like this will cure you instantly. But that's not all. He also prescribed you some medicine.” She waved over to Max, who immediately perked up and got the jar of sundrops out of his bag.

“I have... to drink this?” Mena asked as she held the jar.

“Just a sip!” Max warned. “The rest, er... belongs to the doc.”

Mena was nervous, and suspicious. But, these were all people she knew, except Monica and Julia. Even still, she had no reason not to trust them, and she especially trusted Max. Even if it was some kind of trick, Mena decided that she couldn't go on living in her condition anymore, and took a sip of the sundrops.

“There you go,” said Monica. “We'll tell the firbits to build you a house. In the meantime, me and Max have an appointment with a certain flower, so we'll check in on you later, okay?” Max and Monica quickly headed off to prepare for their trek back into Starlight Canyon.

Meanwhile, Mena had started to feel the effects of the sundrops. Her body grew warmer, she sweated, and felt light-headed. “You look a little warm,” said Parn. “We don't we get you out of those clothes? Doctor's orders and all. Julia?”

“Yes, my love,” Julia replied. She slowly approached Mena, who held her own arms in a defensive posture. “Shh, it's alright,” she tried to calm her down. “We'll take good care of you.” Hearing Julia's soft-spoken voice, Mena couldn't help but feel safer. Julia bent forward and grabbed the bottom of Mena's dress. “Lift your arms.” Mena did as she was told, and had her dress lifted up and over her head, revealing her modest undergarments.

Mena had never been seen in such revealing clothing since becoming a woman. Having her dress removed only made her body warmer as she started panting heavily, a strange sensation filling her loins. “Let me help with that,” Parn offered, having moved behind Mena without her noticing. He unhooked her bra, and held it against her breasts to avoid exposing them just yet. “This is your decision, now,” Parn explained. “I won't take it off without your permission. You have to want it.”

Mena couldn't think straight at all. Between the longing in her crotch, the feeling of a man's hands on her breasts, and Julia stroking her hands across the inner walls of her thighs, Mena thought she might orgasm right there. She bit her lip, and hurriedly nodded her head.

With her approval, Parn threw her bra to the side, soon to be carried off by the wind, never to be seen or worn again. Julia did the same with Mena's panties, sliding them off and inhaling the strong smell that was released when she did. As Julia dove nose-first into her pussy and Parn groped her breasts, Mena stopped resisting. She had never had any sexual satisfaction in her life, and all her pent-up desire came flooding to the surface.

Seeing Mena's fully nude figure for the first time, and also how into it she was getting, Ferdinand and Blinkhorn approached their new plaything. Weak in the knees, Mena knelt onto the grass, where Julia made out with her and pushed their breasts together. In no real pattern, the two girls gave blowjobs, handjobs, hairjobs, and other stimulating acts to all the guys, losing themselves in the ecstasy. And as Sheriff Blinkhorn took Mena's virginity, her happy screams caused a distant anomaly to suddenly vanish.

 

\----------

 

By the time Max and Monica reached the meadow where the White Windflowers grew, the libido distortion was gone. With a heavy sigh of relief, Max approached and picked one of the flowers. One was all they needed. Bringing it back to Balance Valley, the entire trip taking them about two days, Max used his Atlamillia to take Monica and himself to the future. Once there, they hurried over to Lao Chao's Bistro, though Monica waited outside... for reasons.

Entering the bistro, Max found that everything was pretty much the same as the last time he was there. He approached the counter where Lao Chao was working, and placed the flower on it. “Wow! Unbelievable!” Lao Chao exclaimed. “You've found a White Windflower!”

“Now you'll make your miracle dish for us, right?” Max hurriedly asked.

“Of course! It's been quite a while, but let's give it a whirl!” Lifting up his ladle and his butcher knife, Lao Chao concentrated all his energy, then very speedily began preparing the dish. Lightning fast was his movements, so much so that Max could barely keep up with what was happening. In a manner a seconds, Lao Chao had already prepared a small bag-like food containing the remedy, arranged to be eaten like a dumpling. “All done! Here you go.”

“Alright!” Max cheered as he accepted the fine cuisine. “Thank you very much, Lao Chao!”

“Hope it does the trick!”

 

\----------

 

With the miracle dish finally in their possession, Max and Monica quickly hurried back to the past, where Lin and Argo were waiting. “Hoo, hoo!” Argo cried as they entered the house. “Where have you been?! She's gotten worse since you were last here!”

“No need to worry!” Max proclaimed. “Lao Chao made us the miracle dumpling.”

“Yeah, and it looks really good, too!” Monica drooled.

“Hands off!” Argo shouted. “That's for Lin.”

“Uh, yeah. I knew that...” Monica snapped out of her stupor while wiping her mouth. “Let's hurry and feed it to her.”

As Lin lied there, furiously masturbating in her long sleep, Max grabbed her jaw and poured the contents of the dumpling into her mouth, being careful not to choke her. Even in her sleep, she instinctively swallowed the delicious food. The result wasn't quite what everyone was expecting, as Lin's moans turned to screams as she arced backwards in her bed. Weeks of non-stop shlicking with no release had built up an enormous orgasm that squirted out from underneath the covers and soaked most of the bed. As the herculean contractions subsided, Lin finally collapsed from exhaustion, sleeping in peace for the first time since Crest's death.

“... Is it over?” Max asked.

“I think so,” Argo guessed. “She seems to have finally stopped, well.. you know. Flicking the bean.”

“Yes, we know,” Monica said, irritated.

A few moments of awkward silence passed as everyone watched Lin remain near-motionless, an odd sight by now, to be sure. Then, miraculously, she opened her eyes.

“Hoo!” Argo cheered. “She's coming to!”

“Again?” Max asked.

“Oh, Lin! Thank goodness you're all better!”

Lin slowly and without a word sat up on the edge of her bed, her dress clumsily covering only half of her drenched body. Her eyes were blank, like a green abyss, and she stared off into space, seemingly unaware of the world around her. Then, she laid eyes on Max.

“... M... Master...” she mumbled. “Master Crest...” She slid forward and fell onto the floor, barely able to hold herself up on all fours. She weakly crawled toward Max. “Let me... take care of that for you...” She reached up to Max's overalls and undid the zipper. Max just stood there, unsure how to handle the situation. Lin was obviously still somewhat sick, so Max didn't want to do anything that might hurt her. Instead, Monica grabbed Lin and pulled her away. “Nooo...!” Lin weakly whined. “Master's cock... I need it...!”

“What's gotten into you, Lin?!” Argo yelled.

“Looks like she thinks Max is Crest,” Monica guessed as she restrained Lin with little effort. “She must be delirious.”

“I thought that miracle whatsit was supposed to cure her!”

“It's only for physical ailments. If she was scarred mentally, then we'll have to think of something else.”

“How could she think that Crest is still alive? She told me herself that she witnessed his death.”

“Hmm...” Max thought to himself as he re-zipped his fly. “How and where did Crest die, exactly? That's something we probably should've asked first.”

“Lin told me the whole story shortly after it happened,” Argo began. “She and Master Crest set out like always to inspect the Moon Crystal at the lighthouse, located at the very end of Starlight Canyon. But that day was different. A flying warship appeared in the night sky and opened fire on the lighthouse. Master Crest sacrificed himself to keep the lighthouse's Moon Crystal safe from harm.”

“The shock of Crest's death must've been too much for her,” Monica deduced. “She's probably repressing the memory. If she doesn't accept his death, she'll never get better.”

“Well then,” Max said as he crossed his arms, “we know what we need to do. We need to take her to the ruins of the lighthouse and show them to her. Then she'll have to accept what happened.”

“That might be our only option,” Monica agreed. “Now we just need a means of transporting her.”

“Don't worry. I know a quick way to get her there.”

 

\----------

 

With Lin fully clothed and bound with rope, to prevent her from sexually assaulting anyone, Max and Monica brought her onboard the Carpenterion. With such a marvelous flying machine at their disposal, it would be ridiculous to even think of walking all the way through Starlight Canyon. However, the sight of the firbits being serviced by the Holly clones may have been detrimental to Lin's condition. She panted and rubbed her thighs together, doing her best to get off while restrained.

“Is the little miss alright?” Conda asked, concerned for Lin. “Is there anything we can do?”

“Just get us to the lighthouse as soon as possible,” Monica answered. “She'll be fine.”

It wasn't long before the ruins were visible on the horizon. Situated on a cliffside and surrounded by a small gulf with tiny islands, it didn't seem like the area could be used as a harbor anymore. It was likely the reason the lighthouse fell out of standard use, for now it was only good for storing the Moon Crystal. The lighthouse was battered and broken, but still stood, the Moon Crystal suspended at the top. The Moon Crystal itself was a large, blue sphere. Almost translucent, its contents seemed to contain the vastness of space itself.

The Carpenterion landed a short distance away from the lighthouse. Once safely planted on the ground, Max and Monica led Lin out of the ship like a dog on a leash. A minute of walking later, and they were standing at the base of the lighthouse.

Monica took Lin's jaw and angled her face so that she'd look at the ruins. “Do you see, Lin?” Monica tried to reason. “The lighthouse was attacked and destroyed. Crest died trying to protect the Moon Crystal. Don't you remember?”

Lin stared at the lighthouse with a blank expression. Several moments passed, and she seemed to look slightly to her right, toward the sky. Her eyes widened, her jaw fell, and she struggled as she started screaming.

“What is it?!” Max asked.

“Up there!” Monica pointed to the direction in which Lin was looking.

From a discolored distortion in the sky, a huge, sinister-looking airship suddenly appeared. Mostly brown, red, and black, it was decorated with giant animal fangs and kept aloft by a hot air balloon. Built into its base were several cannons, and atop the base was the deck, where it's captain and first mate now stood.

“So...” said the captain, a regal, silver-haired man. “That's the Moon Crystal, eh?”

“Yes,” confirmed the first mate, a strange, humanoid creature with blue skin. He had teal, spiky hair that stuck outward like lightning bolts and spirals, as well as teeth so huge that his mouth was open at all times. Regardless, he spoke clearly with a dignified accent, wore expensive clothing, and had a monocle on his right eye. “Our first fleet attempted to destroy it about a month ago, but they failed. I can assure you that the entire crew has been thoroughly punished.”

“Hmm, a stone that shows you the future... Even though all there is to see in the future is rampant lust and endless rape.”

“What shall I do?”

“Destroy it. Those are Emperor Griffon's orders, after all. We will succeed where those imbeciles failed.”

“Yes, sir.” Order given, the ship's unseen crew began firing upon the lighthouse, attempting to destroy it and its Moon Crystal once again.

Max and Monica, seeing the destruction, grabbed Lin and dragged her off to a safe distance. “Max, you wait here with Lin and keep her safe!” Monica ordered.

“Okay, but...” Max agreed, “what are you going to do?”

Monica drew her sword, and ran toward the lighthouse with fierce determination. As she left, Lin began mumbling something. “N-No...” she cried. “M-Master Crest... what are you doing? You didn't let me finish...”

 

At the top of the lighthouse, Monica looked onward at the warship. Meeting its captain eye-to-eye, she took a few steps back, got a running start, and leapt off the lighthouse balcony. It was a long jump, but she knew she could make it, and she landed safely on the deck of the ship. Sword drawn, she glared into the eyes of the captain, who gazed back at her with a smirk.

“Well, well,” he broke the silence. “A visitor, eh? Hey Jaming, why don't you head inside?”

“Yes, sir,” complied the first mate as he teleported away.

With Jaming gone, Monica spoke out against the captain. “Gaspard!!” she called out. “Remember me? It's Monica. Monica Raybrandt.”

“Raybrandt...” Gaspard thought out loud. “Yes, you're the daughter of that bitch I violated. My, my. Imagine that. Running into a princess in a place like this.”

“You raped my mother, injured my father, and turned my kingdom into a mindless den of depravity! Now, you're going to pay!”

“Mindless? Depraved? Oh, now that hurts. I've never seen your people look so happy. Tell me, is your mother still begging for my cock? How many men has she raped trying to capture the feeling again?”

“You brainwashed her!! She would never act like that otherwise!”

“Well, then. Why don't you try me for yourself? I'll make you my personal pet!”

 

Meanwhile, on the ground, Lin's condition was worsening. She had fallen to her knees, and was screaming. “Master!” she cried. “Let me finish! Why do you always finish first?! Ahhh!”

“Lin! What's wrong?!” Max futilely asked, trying to calm her down.

“AAAAHHH!!” Lin screamed as she climaxed, and a strange, dark smoke poured out from between her legs. As the smoke rose into the air, it began to take shape, then take a physical form. It slowly transformed into a huge monster resembling an obese, bipedal tapir.

“Ah-hah!” Max exclaimed as he drew his weapons. “This must be the demon Dr. Dell warned us about! I knew he was right!”

Having taken its complete form, the Phantom Lust-Eater crashed down onto the ground, standing between Max and Lin. As the demon roared, Max lunged at it with his wrench, but it had little effect. The creature's thick layers of fat deflected the attack, and the demon smacked Max to the side, knocking him unconscious. With its distraction out of the way, it turned to face its true victim, intent on feeding off of and tormenting her even more.

The demon approached the dazed Lin, and lifted her up with one hand. Using the other, he easily ripped off her restraints and clothes, to which she did not object. Rather, she just mumbled, eyes half-closed. The sight of her nude figure made the Phantom's fat cock become hard and stiff, and he situated her into position, placing her crotch just atop his prick. With little hesitation, he held her leg firmly and pulled her down onto his dick, filling her instantly and creating a huge bulge in her stomach.

Though still not fully aware of the situation, Lin's eyes opened as she yelled out. The demon pulled her down even further, and the bulge on Lin's stomach became a protrusion that stretched up and out past her chest. By the time it was all the way in, Lin could lick her stomach without bending forward if she wanted to. The monster then placed its trunk-like nose atop Lin's head and began sucking. As it did, Lin's yells subsided and she became oddly quiet as the creature's massive manhood continued to rape her.

Regaining his consciousness, Max looked up to the sight of Lin being raped both in body and mind by the Phantom Lust-Eater. Knowing that his weapons couldn't stand up to it, Max thought quickly about how to defeat it. A lightbulb going off in his head, Max turned and ran in the opposite direction.

Lin's thoughts were being sucked from her mind, her love of her late master feeding the demon. She had already forgotten about his death, and if she continued to feed the monster, she would forget about him completely. With no memories of her loved ones, she would love only the Phantom Lust-Eater, and would mate with it in her dreams forever. With no conscious thought, she would have no will, and would never resist her new master.

The obese creature raped her relentlessly, the only visible indications being its humping, and the bulge on Lin's stomach repeatedly changing size. It grunted, snorted, and growled as it heedlessly slid its cock in and out of its prey, with no intention of letting Lin orgasm from it until her thoughts of Crest were gone. That way, any remaining memories of loved ones would be associated only with disappointment and poor love-making. It was the perfect slave-making monster.

That would never happen, however, as a looming shadow and the sounds of loud engines made themselves known. Ceasing its lewd activity as it sensed danger, the Phantom Lust-Eater slowly turned its head to look behind it. Staring it right in the face were the mechanical eyes of the Carpenterion. The monster stood petrified, eyes widened and trunk deflated, as the massive hands of the great machine clapped together, smashing the monster into a purple goop and leaving Lin unharmed. The remains of the monster melted away into a purple smoke, as Lin slowly drifted to the ground, barely conscious.

Emerging from the Carpenterion, Max ran over to Lin's side and tried to shake her awake. “Lin!” he called as he held her in his arms.

“Uhh...” she moaned as she woke up, free of the phantom's curse and finally aware of her surroundings. “Where am I? Why am I naked?!”

“Oh, good! You're alright!” Max helped Lin sit up as he grabbed her tattered clothes for her.

“Why am I back at the lighthouse?” she asked as she put her torn shirt on, it barely covering her. “I thought I was going to...”

“Going to what? You've been bedridden for weeks, and you lost your memory for a short time.”

Lin gasped as she clambered to her feet. “I remember now! Master Crest!”

“You remember about Crest? About what happened to him?”

“No time to explain! Quick, I need to get back to Argo's, now!”

 

Unaware of the goings-on below, Monica and Gaspard were engaged in a fierce duel, longsword versus scimitar, on the deck of the Death Ark. Both fighters had long-range magic attacks at their disposal, and both were perfectly capable of blocking or dodging all of them. In terms of swordsmanship, the two were nearly even, but Gaspard had physical strength on his side, not to mention home advantage. The battle continued until the two locked swords, pushing against each other, waiting for the other's strength to give out. Alas, Monica lost, and her sword was knocked from her hands.

“Grr...” Monica growled as Gaspard's sword laid against her neck.

“Did you forget that I defeated your father?” asked Gaspard. “The very man who taught you how to fight? I admit your skill exceeds his, slightly, but I know all of your techniques. You could never have defeated me.

“Now then,” Gaspard's eyes turned to Monica's outfit, the leotard she'd bought earlier. “That looks expensive. It would be such a shame to... Well, you won't need it anymore.” Using his sword, he quickly slashed it in Monica's direction, who closed her eyes and tensed up, trying not to flinch. When Gaspard finished, Monica's clothes fell to the floor in ribbons, with not a scratch on her now-bare skin.

Seeing this, Monica quickly covered herself up with her arms, though to no avail. Gaspard grabbed her arm with his free hand and held it up to get a good look at his would-be pet. “Let me go!” she demanded.

“Hush, girl,” Gaspard ordered. “On your knees.” Unclothed and unarmed, Monica scoffed and did as she was told. She knelt down to the floor, eyeing her sword several feet away on the deck. “Now, undo my pants.” A scowl on her face, she looked away as she fiddled blindly with Gaspard's fly. With it undone, Gaspard's long, thick, erect hose sprung out and lightly smacked Monica in the cheek. Looking at it, despite having told herself not to, she saw that it had strange, arcane markings like the ones on its owner's forehead. “Now, suck it. And if you bite, I'll yank out all your teeth and make you and your mother into my army's personal cumdumps.”

Seething with rage over Gaspard's threats, Monica made the calm, collective decision to simply do as he said. The instant he let his guard down, she would grab her sword and kill him, she figured. Swallowing her pride, and preparing to swallow much more, Monica placed her lips over Gaspard's shaft and began oscillating. But, even though she was very angry a second ago, something pleasantly surprised her: Gaspard's penis was incredibly tasty. Monica had dicks in her mouth before, but she never thought much about the taste. Gaspard's, though... she didn't know how to describe it. It made her want to suck on it forever.

“It's good, isn't it?” Gaspard patronized. “It's always so cute the way girls gulp down on it. Sometimes, I need extra muscle to get them off of me.”

Monica wasn't listening to Gaspard. She was far too preoccupied with his dick. She had never obsessed over something so feverishly before. It wasn't like her at all. She tried to tell herself that this wasn't her doing, that she was being controlled somehow. She told herself to stop numerous times, but each time, she came up with the excuse that she needed to keep going, that it was all part of her plan to kill Gaspard. With her inner turmoil momentarily resolved, she lost herself in the blowjob.

“Okay, that's enough,” Gaspard ordered as he pushed Monica's head away from him.

“Ah!” Monica longingly cried. “But...!”

“Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want more? Has the princess finally admitted that she's a cock-loving slut, just like her mother?”

Hearing her mother mentioned, Monica regained a small amount of willpower. “N-no... Who could ever... love such a... thing...?” She wanted to call it disgusting, but she couldn't bring herself to.

“Turn around and get on all fours.”

Sad and disappointed, Monica did as she was told. She turned around and placed her hands on the deck floor, presenting her smooth, firm rump to her archenemy. Placing his armored hands on her asscheeks, Gaspard knelt down and prodded her dripping wet cunt with his manhood. Monica wondered to herself if it was too late to fight back, and that question was answered by the feeling of her vagina's walls being spread apart.

As she was penetrated, Monica's breath was taken away. All of her strength left her body, and she collapsed onto the floor. All of her pain and fear disappeared and her mind became cloudy. The feeling of Gaspard's dick inside of her was unlike anything she'd ever felt. As Gaspard drew his shaft in and out, Monica gasped for air, each thrust sending her into orgasm. It took several minutes of this, but Monica finally managed to adapt and gather the strength needed just to speak.

“I d-don't u-unders-stand...” she stuttered. “H-How d-does i-it f-feel so go~od? I've b-been r-ra~aped befo~ore, a-and it w-was n-neve~er like thi~is...!”

“You want to know my secret?” Gaspard mocked. “I'll tell you, since you've been such a good girl. My cock, you see, has magical properties. My father was a changeling, a creature that is sexually compatible with every species. And I, his offspring, am half-human, which means the effect is doubled when I'm with your kind. Doesn't it feel like you're making love to every species in the world? Being fucked by dogs, horses, pigs, and a variety of monsters all at once? My penis magically configures itself to provide optimal pleasure to any female it mates with. That is why Griffon chose me as his right-hand man, for no human woman can resist me!”

Monica tried to pay attention, but struggled to. When Gaspard suggested being fucked by every species in the world at once, the very thought amplified Monica's libido. Now that she knew the effect was there, she could feel it. She could sense it.

“Monica,” Gaspard muttered. “I can make you feel this good every day, for the rest of your life. You and your mother can be together at my side, in a bright future filled with people who feel like this at all times. Doesn't that sound wonderful?”

“Ah~” Monica whimpered, unable to agree, but not fully able to disagree, either.

“Just say the word, and I'll make you my personal pet. My dick will be your favorite toy, and you, mine.”

“I... I... I d--”

Before Monica could give her answer, a loud explosion was heard from below. Gaspard immediately stopped raping his victim, and stood up to inspect the source. “What in blazes...?!” Looking toward the lighthouse, he could see two people standing in front of the Moon Crystal. One was a little girl with pigtails, and the other... was a man with long, blue hair and a dark blue tailcoat. The man used a staff to utilize the Crystal's power, using it to shoot blasts of energy at Gaspard's ship.

Jaming appeared on the scene, standing at Gaspard's side. “We're under attack from the Moon Crystal,” he reported. “Erm, what should I do?”

“Argh!” Gaspard grunted. “Blasted wizard! Annihilate that lighthouse!”

“Yes, sir.”

Coming to her senses, and seeing that Gaspard was preoccupied with the lighthouse, Monica quietly got to her feet and grabbed her sword. Sneaking up to him, Monica was prepared to stab him straight through the heart. But Monica was conflicted. For reasons she refused to admit, she couldn't bring herself to kill him. And then...

CRASH!

The whole ship was rocked by a sudden impact from the side, knocking both Gaspard and Monica off of their feet. The Carpenterion had joined the fray, and was throwing large boulders at the Death Ark in rapid succession. Combined with the shots fired from the Moon Crystal, the ship was quickly losing structure and altitude.

“It's no good!” Jaming reported. “The ship's going down!”

“Grr...” Gaspard growled as he stood back up. “I was severely misinformed as to the amount of resistance we'd encounter! Get us out of here, now!” He turned to face Monica, who was struggling to get back up. As their eyes met, he smirked. “As for you... think about my offer, okay? I look forward to hearing your answer.”

All around Monica, the ship and its crew began to fade away. Thinking quickly, Monica ran for the edge of the deck and leapt off, just as the Death Ark vanished. Though she was naked, violated, and without her revenge, she happily sighed, knowing that this day was an overall victory.

 

Moments later, Max, Monica, Lin, and the blue-haired man had all met up to discuss the recent goings-on. The blue-haired man had given his coat to Monica so that she might cover herself. “So, let me get this straight...” Monica began. “YOU'RE Crest?! But, Crest died weeks ago!”

“That's true,” replied the blue-haired sage-in-training. “When those fiends attacked the first time, I did everything in my power to protect the Moon Crystal. It's the source of all our magic, you know. Without it, our training would all be for naught. I managed to drive away the attackers, but the wounds I sustained resulted in my death shortly after.”

“So you DID die? But, then how are you alive now?”

“With this,” answered Lin, as she held up an empty, gray sack with a white cross pictured on it. “It's called Resurrection Powder. I'm surprised you haven't heard of it. It can bring anyone back from the dead, as long as they didn't die of natural causes, _and_ as long as enough time for them to have died naturally hasn't passed.”

“Oh. Yes... I have heard of Resurrection Powder. I'm ashamed I didn't think of it...”

“I was there when Crest died. He told me of the powder hidden at home with his dying breath, so I rushed home to retrieve it. But, on the way, I became infected by that monster. I could feel my thoughts disappearing as I neared home, starting with the most recent. By the time I got home, I'd forgotten why I was there. I managed to tell Argo what happened, but... well, the rest is a blur.”

“After we slayed the monster,” Max continued, “Lin and I took the Carpenterion home to grab the powder. When we returned, we resurrected Crest on the spot!”

“So, that's what happened...” Monica reflected, everything finally making sense now. “This is wonderful! With Crest alive again, we can go meet him in the future!”

“Heheh...” Crest chuckled. “It sounds so simple to you, but me and Lin have to wait another century to see you two again!”

 

\----------

 

Back in Balance Valley, Crest and Lin were both surprised and somewhat pleased to see the new village that had been erected during their incapacitation. A nudist colony where any villager can fuck another at any time was much more appealing to the apprentice sages than the town that was there previously. Max and Monica said their goodbyes to Lin and Crest, then used the Atlamillia to travel into the future.

With those two gone, Lin removed her rags and Crest approached their compatriots. “Alright, citizens,” Crest announced. “Everyone on your knees. It's time things got _extra_ magical around here.”

 

\----------

 

Starlight Temple, the site that would be built in the future of Balance Valley, was now complete. High above the suspension bridges was a large, circular walkway. Floating above the center of the walkway was the Moon Crystal, still as bright and beautiful as ever, having been moved here from the now-ancient lighthouse. Max and Monica hurried to the top, anxious to see if Crest survived the century.

“It's you,” he greeted. “I'd almost given up waiting.” Max and Monica were surprised to see Crest, still alive and looking just as young as he did a century ago. He sat comfortably in a throne, surrounded by a harem of lewdly-dressed women, both human and rabbitfolk. Sitting in his lap, currently riding his cock, was Lin, who, like Crest, looked just as young as ever.

“What's going on?” Max asked. “Why haven't you guys aged?”

“Did we never explain that? We specialize in time magic. That is what the Moon Crystal embodies, after all. With my powers, Lin and I can stay young forever. We're basically immortal.”

Monica wasn't paying attention. She was too busy watching Lin, pleasuring Crest endlessly, not having to let him go or grow old. She noticed how happy she seemed and, for a moment, entertained the idea of herself being in Lin's position... next to Gaspard. As she thought of that, she came to her senses and shook her head violently.

“There's no need to explain why you're here,” said Crest. “I've got a fair idea already. Because I've lived history all the way through, I've seen all that has transpired firsthand. I've met the people you've met, as well as the people you _will_ meet, so I know a great deal about both of you. So, shall we find out about Griffon, then?”

“Yes, that'd be great, Crest!” Monica thanked.

Crest cleared his throat. “Don't address me like that. You must call me 'Crest the Great Sage'! Nothing personal, but I have a certain amount of respect to maintain.”

“Yeah, sure. Um, sorry.”

 

Hours passed, and several lesser sages from around the world gathered together at Starlight Temple. As they knelt around the Moon Crystal, chanting arcane incantations, the strongest powers of the Crystal were called forth. Even Crest's power alone couldn't control such a mighty ritual. As the sages concentrated all their power into the Crystal, an image appeared within.

The image was of an enormous, golden castle with bright red windows. The sky was red and overcast by dark clouds. The lands were barren, and dead trees dotted the land. Not a trace of life could be seen, nor expected.

“Griffon is ten thousand years in the past now...” Crest explained.

“Ten thousand years?!” Max asked, taken aback.

“That's right. It seems that he's sending an unthinkably powerful consciousness from his time to ours, all by his own doing. The servants of Griffon in our time are those who sympathize with this consciousness.”

“Sympathize?” Monica asked. “You mean all of Griffon's servants are being controlled?”

“They're acting of their own free will. They're people who, from the beginning, agree with Griffon's ideals and morals. Griffon is using those people and trying to take over the world.”

“What does he plan on getting out of that?”

“Who knows...? But, I believe the only way to stop him is to go to his time and destroy him there.”

“Go back ten thousand years?” Max asked, not sure how they'd accomplish that. “How?”

“Your Atlamillia can only travel one hundred years at best. Those stones were never intended for this kind of thing.” Crest sighed. “A ten thousand year leap through time... I don't even know if it's possible... But, if it _could_ be done... Those from the Luna Lab would be the ones that could do it.”

“Luna Lab?” Max turned to Monica, hoping she could shed some light.

“'Luna Lab' is short for 'Lunatic Wisdom Laboratory',” Monica explained. “It used to be the largest research facility in the world, located on the Veniccio Coast.”

“Was...? You mean that it's vanished now, too?”

“That's right. Which means...”

“The Veniccio Coast is next!”

The image in the Moon Crystal faded, and the sages ceased their chanting. “So,” Crest began, “that settles it. You'd better get going.”

Max and Monica bowed politely. “Thank you, Crest the Great Sage!” As the two of them used the Atlamillia to warp back to the past, Crest and Lin looked each other in the eyes.

“Is our work done, master?” Lin asked.

“For now, my sweet,” Crest answered. “Now we have all the time in the world.” Lin let a huge, happy sigh as she embraced Crest, knowing that the two of them would never be apart again.

 


End file.
